L'Apocalype Olympienne
by Kptnzephi
Summary: La paix dans le monde des dieux est menacée. Quelque chose se cache dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment que Zeus, le Roi des Dieux, commette une erreur pour attaquer. La divinité supérieure devra donc mettre à contribution ses trois Vertus pour requérir l'aide de la Déesse Athéna et se préparer à défendre l'Olympe.
1. Prologue 1: A la veille de la guerre

_Jeunes gens bonjour! Devinez qui revient avec une nouvelle fanfic? Bon ok, je n'ai pas été très active dernièrement (la faute aux études supérieures et à une année de master qui m'a presque fait perdre toute foi en l'humanité...). En attendant de publier quelques chapitres supplémentaires de "Les Ténèbres et la Lumière" voici la nouvelle histoire sortie tout droit de mon esprit toujours aussi... (placez adjectif de votre choix...)._

_Pour placer un peu le truc dans l'hypermythe Saint Seiya, l'histoire prend place 7-8 ans après la fin de l'ARC d'Hadès. Je ne tiens pas compte:_

_- Des films_

_- De l'épisode G_

_- De Next Dimension (pour le 18ème, je me sers de The Lost Canvas simplement parce que j'ai juste sur-adoré l'histoire, les persos (si si, même Kardia... Mes lecteurs habituels me comprendront), tout!)_

_- D'Oméga (Je pardonne à la Toei la Palestre, le chara-design, l'existence de Ryuho et même les chevaliers d'or au charisme douteux mais pourquoi... POURQUOI nous avoir rebalancé des STEEL SAINTS? (Reprend son calme) Donc: les éventuels entrecroisements sont fortuits et sont là uniquement parce que je trouve ça plutôt à peu près cohérent)_

_Parlons de cohérence justement. Contrairement aux autres fanfic que j'ai écrites et pour lesquelles je me suis ardemment attachée au fait de rendre mon récit cohérent avec l'histoire d'origine, il se peut que pour celle-ci on ait quand même quelques soucis chronologiques tellement cet univers est COM-PLI-QUE! Après tout, y'en a déjà tellement rien que dans l'oeuvre originale du Maître Kurumada qu'on en est plus à une ou deux près..._

_Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à commenter (parfois, il me faut bien ça pour me sortir de mes crises de "foutu monde de merde qui ne tourne pas rond")_

* * *

**Prologue 1: A la veille de la guerre**

Le paysage fertile qui dominait ces lieux au-delà de la Terre et même des Enfers avait commencé à se désagréger. Les cataractes légendaires devenaient ruisseaux puis filets d'eau. Les champs autrefois verdoyants et fleuris se fanaient. Les arbres semblaient tomber peu à peu en cendres. En s'ouvrant aux confins du Cosmos qui entourait ce monde, on pouvait même penser que le temps lui-même se déréglait. Un cataclysme épouvantable semblait approcher subrepticement.

Une énième guerre allait débuter sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire pour l'éviter. La seule option consistait à se préparer pour maximiser les chances de limiter les séquelles que cette apocalypse laisserait.

Bien plus violente que les sempiternelles querelles opposant Athéna, protectrice de la Terre et des hommes à Hadès, bien plus absurde que les croisades sans fin que menait Poséidon et ses minions, de l'issue de cette bataille dépendait l'avenir de tous les mondes.

D'un palais semblant infiniment grand et riche, le maître de ce monde semblait songeur. L'homme était bien plus grand qu'un mortel de la Terre, bien plus fort aussi. Cependant, il n'était pas difforme à la façon d'un titan ou d'un géant. En fait, l'apparence puissante et immense du maître était parfaitement le reflet de son rang et de son pouvoir. Zeus en personne s'adressa à ses serviteurs les plus fidèles et les plus forts.

Quelle ironie ? Le destin de l'Olympe reposerait, pour le moment du moins, sur les fragiles et mortelles épaules d'humains. Décrivant à trois une sorte de triangle dans leurs armures divines, ils ressentaient l'immense préoccupation dans la voix de leur dieu.

Faisant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et tout en muscles, le guerrier le plus à gauche de Zeus semblait d'une force incommensurable et aurait pu terrasser n'importe quel humain d'un seul doigt. A la différence des deux autres soldats divins, son Cosmos semblait prêt à en découdre, on aurait presque pu imaginer son aura darder quelque présence invisible dans l'air. Il portait une armure en Orichalque béni par les habitants immortels de ce monde, façonnée par Héphaïstos en personne. Son allure guerrière était complétée par une toute une panoplie d'armes recouvrant son corps musclé. Sous son casque laissant apparaître quelques mèches châtain de ses cheveux courts, le serviteur de Zeus s'impatientait.

« De grâce Seigneur Zeus ! Laissez-moi retourner sur Terre réquisitionner les meilleurs guerriers de Dame Athéna !

- Non Saint du Courage. Tu es le meilleur de mes soldats. Si une avant-garde se lance à l'assaut de l'Olympe, je veux que tu sois là ! Le coupa net la divinité.

Zeus reporta son attention sur le deuxième guerrier, celui le plus à sa droite. Contrairement à son comparse, son Cosmos était empli de sérénité et de calme. Bien que l'appréhension envahisse son esprit, il n'en laissait rien transparaître. Parfaitement immobile, agenouillé et tête baissée devant son maître, il attendait que celui-ci dispense ses ordres. Son armure, elle aussi, fruit du travail du dieu des forges, étincelait. D'apparence légèrement plus âgée que son confrère, la finesse de ses traits et son corps svelte cachait une détermination inébranlable et une force tout à fait surhumaine. Sa prestance était indéniablement la plus impressionnante des trois présentes bien que son Cosmos tendait à se faire discret en comparaison de celui explosif du guerrier de gauche. Brisant le silence de mort qui planait dans la grande salle, la bourrasque de vent fit voler ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés.

Ravi de voir que le second soldat était plus réfléchi que son impulsif Saint du Courage, Zeus testa la patience et le sens de la réflexion du troisième chevalier présent. Le Saint qui faisait directement face à son dieu ne portait pas de casque comme les deux autres hommes mais une tiare. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage pour la simple et bonne raison que celui-ci était, pour la partie supérieure, couvert par un masque noir. Le dernier chevalier était une femme. Comme celui du Saint aux cheveux d'or, son Cosmos était maîtrisé et se mélangeait subtilement avec ceux de ses acolytes. De cette façon, elle savait toujours dans quel état d'esprit se trouvaient ses lieutenants. Ses longs cheveux lisses d'un brun acajou descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Dans la même position agenouillée que les deux hommes, son imposante chevelure touchait presque le sol, à l'instar de ceux du chevalier blond. Son armure semblait un peu plus légère que celle de ses compagnons mais n'était en rien comparable à celle des humaines, chevaliers d'Athéna. A sa ceinture pendait une épée à deux mains et sur son bras gauche on pouvait voir une targe à la ligne oblongue.

« Saint de la Vérité, ordonna Zeus en s'adressant au chevalier de droite, c'est toi qui iras auprès d'Athéna pour réquisitionner ses meilleurs guerriers.

- A vos ordres, Seigneur Zeus. Répondit l'homme d'une voix claire ne laissant transparaître aucune peur.

- Saint du Courage, tu te rendras auprès d'Héphaïstos et lui ordonnera de forger des armes robustes pour armer nos soldats et de lancer la production d'urgence. Il pourra piocher dans nos réserves de matériaux olympiens. Ensuite, tu disposeras nos armées à ta guise le long de nos frontières au cas où il prendrait l'envie à nos ennemis de forcer le passage plutôt que de passer par la porte.

- Oui, Seigneur Zeus.

- Saint de la Justice, tu as sous ta responsabilité l'accès principal à l'Olympe. Je sais que ton rôle ici n'est pas de te retrouver en première ligne mais je veux que tu retournes au Jardin des Hespérides et que tu en gardes l'entrée en attendant les troupes qu'Athéna mettra à la disposition de ton compagnon d'arme.

- Seigneur Zeus, je voudrais vous suggérer quelque chose qui pourrait paraître … hum… disons… outrecuidant… mais je pense que nous aurons besoin de bien plus que de l'aide d'Athéna.

- Parle… Répondit posément Zeus, intrigué, tandis que le chevalier blond fronça les sourcils en signe d'appréhension.

- Je pense, Seigneur tout puissant, que nous devrions nous rapprocher des autres dieux supérieurs.

- Je suis le seul Maître ici ! Jamais, je te dis bien jamais nous ne nous abaisserons à implorer l'aide de nos rivaux. Tu es un chevalier de Zeus, un serviteur de la paix des mondes !

- Je comprends bien, mais si nous n'unissons pas nos forces, nous pourrions être détruits et l'ennemi s'en prendra ensuite aux autres plans divins ! Il pourrait s'attaquer à Odin ou Hadès ! Et s'il sort vainqueur de ces croisades, il se tournera vers votre précieuse Athéna.

- C'est hors de question. Jamais je n'aurai recours à eux. Hadès est un prétentieux avide de pouvoir et Odin… Est un rival puissant. Lui demander de l'aide serait pour lui l'opportunité de tous nous assujettir. Bien. Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Protège l'Olympe de toutes tes forces.

- Oui, Seigneur Zeus. Moi Archadia, Saint de la Justice, sacrifierai ma vie pour nous protéger de l'envahisseur s'il le faut. »

La femme chevalier fut la première à se relever. D'un mouvement de main, elle déploya sa cape noire qui reprit sa place dans son dos. Elle fit ensuite signe aux deux hommes de la suivre. Le chevalier brun lui emboîta le pas. Quand il se releva, ses articulations craquèrent. La main sur le pommeau de son poignard, il se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au monarque de l'Olympe. Le dernier à quitter la grande salle du temple de Zeus suivit ses deux collègues sans montrer aucun signe de quelque émotion. En fait, même pour le souverain, le chevalier blond était un mystère.

Quand il se retrouva seul, le puissant Zeus replongea dans ses pensées. Les chevaliers qu'il avait convoqués étaient ses hommes de confiance. Le hasard avait fait que ces trois guerriers avaient servi sa fille dans une autre vie. Leur vertu, leur courage, leur force physique, de caractère et leur sens du sacrifice faisaient d'eux des Saint particulièrement puissants. Tandis qu'Archadia avait eu par de maintes occasions prouvé sa valeur, le jeune guerrier brun avait été fraîchement promu au rang de gardien de l'Olympe. Jamais, se dit-il, il n'avait eu sous ses ordres trois soldats aussi représentatifs des valeurs qu'ils incarnaient.

Zeus, en tant que père des dieux, possédait une armée nombreuse et d'une puissance rare. A l'instar des milices d'Odin ou d'autres divinités de plan cosmiques différents, ses guerriers étaient des hommes, des héros voire des divinités inférieures. Pour l'instant, le destin avait voulu, comme le maître de l'Olympe l'avait mentalement soulevé, que ses trois Vertus, c'est-à-dire ses trois généraux soient des Hommes. Ces trois êtres avaient réussi à transcender leur mortalité et atteindre une sagesse supérieure qui leur permit alors de renaître sous une forme quasi-divine. Il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie définie entre ces soldats, cependant, l'ancienneté et l'expérience de la Sainte Archadia avait fait d'elle une sorte de mentor pour les deux autres Vertus.


	2. Prologue 2: Discussion sous les étoiles

_Hello!_

_J'avais prévu de sortir un chapitre par semaine pendant déjà 3 mois (j'ai fait les calculs, je devrais pouvoir m'y tenir, si je ne connais pas de mégacrise d'ici là...) mais comme aujourd'hui j'avais ma soutenance de mémoire et que ça s'est très bien passé, eh bien je suis HEUREUSE et donc je vais partager mon enthousiasme avec vous. Euh, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir..._

_Je vous publie donc la deuxième et dernière partie de ce prologue. _

_Beaucoup de blabla et pas trop d'action mais j'ai tellement de choses à mettre en place (beaucoup de persos en perspective, un monde très complexe ayant nécessité des heures de recherches tout ça...) que je suis juste O-BLI-GEE de distiller les infos au fur et à mesure (si si, vous avez bien lu, je dilue alors je vous raconte pas la profondeur du profil psy des persos OC comme Archadia sur mon petit fichier word). Et puis bon, c'est un prologue alors... Et puis je fais ce que je veux en fait!_

_En bonus, j'ai publié la version corrigée du prologue 1 (et j'ai tenu compte de quelques petits conseils très avisés et très pertinents... voir "reviews")_

_Je ne vais pas en dire plus et retourner à mes écrits..._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions, remarques, ou simplement salutations distinguées. Quand c'est constructif, ça fait énormément plaisir!_

* * *

**Prologue 2: discussion sous les étoiles**

Les chevaliers de Zeus se retrouvèrent dans les jardins du temple de Déméter, un petit éden dans l'activité incessante du mont Olympe. En toute période de l'année le temps était clément dans le temple de la déesse des moissons. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'air semblait rendre l'atmosphère plutôt maussade.

Bien qu'elle tentât de ne rien laisser paraître, Archadia fulminait. Assise en tailleur devant ses deux comparses, telle une fillette en colère, elle arrachait l'herbe à grandes poignées. Un tourbillon de sentiments complexes et indescriptibles pesait sur le cœur de la Sainte. Zeus l'avait irritée au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement dire pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que si le père et Roi des dieux ne requérait pas d'aide extérieure, la menace qui pesait sur l'Olympe finirait par gagner la guerre.

La guerrière fronça légèrement les sourcils en arborant un air préoccupé. Elle put se le permettre puisque grâce à son masque, rien ne fut visible. Pour une fois, elle loua cette coutume archaïque à ses yeux.

« Archadia, tu es tourmentée… Ne te torture pas de la sorte. Notre maître a pris sa décision. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Lui intima le saint de la Vérité pour la soutenir.

De par sa position et son rang, Archadia avait toujours eu une responsabilité énorme qui pesait sur ses épaules. Pour un Homme, qui, par définition, ne pouvait se montrer totalement impartial, être en charge de la Justice Divine était une tâche éprouvante. Pour pouvoir juger du Bien ou du Mal, elle avait été contrainte à faire fit de toute émotion, tout attachement qui pourrait biaiser son verdict. En fait, elle devait presque renoncer à la chose qui faisait d'elle un être humain, ses passions, sentiments et, à terme, sa volonté. Ainsi, quand elle retrouvait une certaine intimité, elle laissait s'exprimer tous les émotions qu'elle s'interdisait de ressentir. Cette fois-ci, ils la submergeaient.

Osciller entre doute et certitude, bien et mal, culpabilité et innocence dans un équilibre précaire l'épuisait. Mais telle était la Sainte, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour servir les intérêts du monde. C'était peut-être là la chose qui reliait si étroitement les trois Vertus.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas, de te laisser ainsi ronger par le doute et la colère... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça venant de toi, quelle sensation étrange. Ajouta le chevalier blond.

- Voilà ce qui se passe quand un Saint de la Justice laisse son humanité reprendre le dessus. Pour brider ce sixième sens qui est celui qui altère mon jugement, je dois être presque constamment éveillée au septième sens. Ceci me fatigue énormément. Maintenant, je ne suis qu'un être humain. Ces émotions… non… mes émotions m'empêchent de réfléchir ! Expliqua Archadia d'une voix mêlant à sa détresse une pointe de colère.

- Nous allons gagner cette guerre ! Avec ou sans l'aide des autres divinités nous allons l'emporter car nous sommes prêts à risquer notre vie pour protéger ce monde. Déclara le Saint du Courage.

- Si seulement il ne s'agissait que de notre monde… Mais ici, tous les plans cosmiques sont menacés et Zeus refuse de demander de l'aide ! J'ai peur que même l'armée d'Athéna ne suffise pas !

- Attention, tu blasphèmes ! La mit en garde le Saint de la Vérité qui laissa la surprise animer son visage.

- Et quand bien même nous gagnerions, les pertes seraient énormes et la désolation s'abattrait sur ces terres que nous aimons.

- Il faut rester positifs. J'ai entendu dire que les nouveaux chevaliers d'or d'Athéna étaient de valeureux guerriers !

- Tu es si jeune. Tu n'as pas connu de guerre sainte comme nous autres. Répliqua posément la Vertu de la Justice en désignant le chevalier blond ainsi qu'elle-même. Ces luttes ineptes emportent les meilleurs d'entre nous et ne laissent derrière elles que ruines et cendres… Mes amis, il est temps pour nous de vaquer à nos labeurs respectifs. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. Ajouta-t-elle en reprenant immédiatement son air impassible habituel.

La guerrière quitta le jardin d'un pas décidé. Dès qu'elle eut parcouru assez de mètres pour qu'elle ne puisse plus entendre les deux hommes, le soldat aux cheveux bruns s'adressa à son collègue.

- Dis-moi, tu as l'air de mieux la connaître que moi… Cela fait plus de 15 ans que je suis à ce poste mais je ne parviens toujours pas à saisir son mode de fonctionnement. C'est quoi son problème au juste? Elle est parfois si austère et d'un coup elle déborde d'émotions contradictoires !

- Essaie de la comprendre… Il est aussi difficilement supportable pour elle de se confronter à l'injustice du monde que toi à la lâcheté. Telle Sisyphe, elle se voit attribuer un labeur sans fin et dépourvu de sens à ses yeux. Elle a parfaitement intégré le fait qu'il n'y a pas moins de souffrance et d'injustice dans le monde des dieux que dans celui des hommes. De plus, sa position l'oblige à ne ressentir ni la tristesse ni l'allégresse.

- Quel être fort. Il doit être si difficile de se vouer corps et âme à une tâche aussi titanesque alors que l'on sait pertinemment que nous ne serons pas capable de ressentir le moindre honneur, le moindre bonheur une fois la mission accomplie.

- Posséder un tel pouvoir est une responsabilité presque trop grande pour un être imparfait et mortel. Des êtres comme nous le sommes. Lorsqu'elle agit, les conséquences sont systématiquement immenses et irrévocables. Tu imagines bien que si elle ne se privait pas de ses sentiments les doutes la submergeraient et pourraient l'entraîner à faire des erreurs désastreuses.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir saisi sa situation avec une finesse exemplaire. Je n'avais pas vu le problème sous cet angle.

- Je ne serai jamais à sa place et ne peux parler pour elle mais je sais à quel point les doutes et la certitude peuvent être néfastes s'ils sont mal dosé dans une quête pour la sagesse ultime. En m'ouvrant à elle, j'ai appris à la connaître. J'espère même avoir un peu pu l'aider à porter son fardeau. Elle a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments puisqu'elle les a dissimulés au plus profond d'elle depuis des siècles. Son apparente froideur n'est qu'une façade. J'ai pourtant l'intime conviction qu'elle a besoin de ressentir cette chaleur qui résulte de la confiance et de l'amitié. Comme tu l'auras certainement constaté par toi-même, elle est très prudente et accorde rarement sa confiance car elle redoute la cruauté des Hommes et celle des dieux. Peut-être a-t-elle-même un peu peur de ce qu'elle est devenue…

- Sans dire un mot, la jeune Vertu se fit sceptique. Les concepts que lui enseignait son homologue le dépassaient un peu. Sans effort, le Saint de la Vérité jugea utile de préciser sa pensée devant le désarroi du gardien.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer cela autrement. Après tout, mon travail consiste justement en l'exact inverse du sien. Je dois être assez concentré pour capter le plus d'informations possible sur ce qui peut pousser des gens ordinaires et moins ordinaires à faire quelque chose qui mérite qu'Archadia s'y intéresse. Tandis qu'elle doit se forcer à ne rien ressentir des émotions des êtres qui sont sous l'égide de Zeus pour ne juger que les faits, je suis obligé de m'ouvrir à elles. Je ressens donc tous ces sentiments, bons ou mauvais à la fois. C'est une position très difficile à tenir car des états tels que la souffrance et la tristesse que je ressens finissent par devenir une vraie douleur physique. Si tu préfères, je suis l'avocat, et elle, le juge.

- Je t'avouerai que je t'avais sous-estimé jusqu'à présent. Je savais à quel point tu pouvais être fort et vertueux. Mais ta sagesse dépasse de loin mes estimations.

- Un jour, toi aussi tu comprendras l'essence même de la vérité et de la justice. C'est en prêtant attention à chaque chose nous entourant que nous nous éveillons. Tout est une question de dosage. Il faut que tu saches avoir suffisamment confiance pour évoluer sur des sentiers dangereux. Tu dois aussi prendre garde à ne pas confondre ce que tu sais et ce que tu crois savoir.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Un jour la vérité t'apparaîtra nettement et tu pourras la voir aussi facilement que tu me vois devant toi.

- Humm… » Soupira le Saint du Courage devant les dires énigmatiques de son compagnon d'arme qui ne perçut pas sa moue dubitative.

En presque deux décennies, les trois Vertus ne s'étaient que peu réunis toutes en même temps. Les deux chevaliers les plus âgés travaillent relativement souvent ensemble puisque leurs aptitudes se complétaient mais le Saint du Courage ne faisait qu'appliquer les directives reçues d'Archadia ou de Zeus.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, les événements les avaient contraints à travailler de concert de plus en plus régulièrement. Ainsi, le jeune gardien adopta un tout nouveau point de vue sur ses aînés. Il les trouvait assez ressemblants tous les deux, pas physiquement bien sûr, mais leur caractère et leur mode de fonctionnement étaient assez similaires alors que lui était très éloigné de cette façon de penser. Il était un guerrier au tempérament bien trempé. Le Saint de la Vérité l'avait plusieurs fois mis en garde contre les dégâts que peuvent faire les excès de confiance. Mais il gardait comme atout cette spontanéité qui le caractérisait.

En tant que premier rempart contre les ennemis de l'Olympe, le Saint du Courage devait faire preuve d'une abnégation exemplaire et d'un sens du sacrifice physique hors du commun. C'était aussi une raison pour laquelle il agissait à l'impulsion alors que ses aînés préféraient bouger leurs pièces après mûre réflexion. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas la stratégie de son maître. IL était l'avant-garde de l'Olympe alors pourquoi envoyer le Saint de la Vérité, traditionnellement la Vertu la plus éloignée des éclaireurs, directement dans le monde des humains et le Saint de la Justice prendre racine à la frontière des deux mondes ? Pendant ce temps, il rôtirait dans les forges des dieux ! En plus, se dit-il, le chemin dimensionnel qui séparait les entrailles des fonderies Olympiennes de celui de Zeus devait être le plus long de tous. En cas d'attaque éclair, il serait absent et ne pourrait prêter main forte à ses confrères.

Ce fut l'esprit intrigué par les dernières paroles de son homologue que le jeune chevalier se rendit de l'autre côté du mont Olympe, en direction du temple d'Héphaïstos qui le mènerait sur le plan cosmique du dieu des forges.


	3. Chapitre 1: Les marches du Sanctuaire

_Bonjour chers lecteurs! _

_Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _

_J'ai dû créer un certain nombre de personnages secondaire comme des chevaliers d'Or et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'ils ne soient pas aussi plats que certains de ces chers Saints d'Omega... Je commence à en présenter quelques uns dans les chapitres qui arrivent mais je les ai travaillés davantage par la suite._

_N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos commentaires... Ça fait toujours plaisir!_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les marches du Sanctuaire**

Vertu de la Vérité

Seul dans le paisible jardin de Déméter, le Saint de la Vérité se plongea dans ses pensées. Les constellations d'étoiles scintillaient de mille feux dans le ciel mais quand il leva les yeux vers celles-ci, ce n'était pas pour les admirer. « _Ce jeune chevalier est un héros, je comprends la décision du Seigneur Zeus maintenant. Son cœur et pur et son esprit vif est libéré de tout doute. Il accomplira de grandes choses et pas uniquement pour le monde des dieux. Ô Athéna, comme j'aurais aimé être comme lui quand j'étais ton humble serviteur… Je vais maintenant te retrouver, après toutes ces années._ »

Il ne laissa pas sa peine assombrir son visage une seconde de plus. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis joignit les mains. Pour se rendre dans le monde des hommes, il fallait atteindre un niveau de Cosmos quasiment aussi élevé que pour atteindre le huitième sens. Sans l'aide que lui procurait son armure bénite, procéder à cette manœuvre l'aurait laissé au bord de l'épuisement. Même pour une Vertu, dont la force du Cosmos était comparable à celle d'un demi-dieu ou d'une divinité mineure, l'Arayashiki restait un arcane particulièrement risqué. Il aurait pu rejoindre le Sanctuaire sans avoir recours à une technique aussi extrême mais le chemin à parcourir lui aurait pris des jours.

Le chevalier matérialisa son esprit et son corps au pied des escaliers menant au temple d'Athéna. Douze temples le séparaient encore de la demeure de la déesse. Pour avoir foulé ces terres un bon nombre de fois dans une autre vie, l'homme savait qu'Arayashiki ou pas, il lui faudrait tous les traverser avant de se présenter devant la fille de son maître.

Il inspira à fond comme pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère particulière de l'endroit puis se dirigea vers la première volée de marches qui menait directement au temple du Bélier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir à nouveau ce Cosmos. Tous ses sens aux aguets lui provoquaient un flot indescriptible de sentiments, reflets de ses souvenirs.

La Vertu prit la décision de ne pas courir et traverser les maisons dans un état d'esprit de recueillement presque religieux à la mémoire des centaines de chevaliers ayant sacrifié leur vie pour la déesse Athéna.

Le premier temple, celui du Bélier, était inoccupé. Grâce aux informations obtenues par le chevalier d'Orion, espion de Zeus sur Terre, il savait que la maison Aries avait un propriétaire. Il devait sans doute se trouver à Jamir puisqu'il avait également succédé à son maître en tant que seul homme capable de réparer les armures.

La maison du Taureau était, elle aussi, déserte. Pas de nouveau Gold connu. Le guerrier se remémora ce bon vieux Rasgado. Un géant d'une bonté rare. Son insouciance lui échappait à l'époque mais maintenant il ne faisait que regretter de ne pas avoir essayé de plus connaître ses compagnons d'arme.

Puis vint la maison des Gémeaux. Il se souvint de Deuteros et de son frère Aspros. Il pouvait, encore maintenant, ressentir le déchirement dans ses entrailles qu'avaient provoqué ces destins brisés. Le souvenir de cette impuissance et de cette injustice du sort le laissaient encore honteux. L'histoire des Chevaliers d'Athéna n'avait jamais été tendre avec les Gold Saints des Gémeaux. Encore maintenant il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait les bons choix au bon moment concernant ces deux-là…

Arriva la maison du Cancer, celle qui fut gardée par ce trublion de Manigoldo. De son temple il avait assisté à tant de choses sans pouvoir agir! Un sacrifice qu'il s'était préparé à assumer et qui porta ses fruits mais qui lui laissait encore une amertume persistante.

Son émotion grandissait au fil des marches parcourues. La dernière fois qu'il avait foulé ce sol était dans le sens inverse. Il avait quitté le Sanctuaire en marchant vers la mort. Tel était son devoir, telle était sa mission, le destin de tout chevalier. Et ce fut quand il dépassa la maison du Lion qu'il perdit toute concentration. Même son indéfectible volonté vacilla un instant.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre mais le destin était plus fort que son sixième sens. 249 années le séparaient de cet endroit. Une partie de l'histoire de ce temple avait été écrite avec son propre sang. Le Saint de la Vérité pénétra dans la maison de la Vierge avec une telle tornade de sentiments dans son cœur qu'il en redevint quelques minutes le chevalier d'or de la Vierge en proie aux doutes qu'il fut jusque dans ses ultimes instants.

Lorsqu'il pensa à ses derniers faits, il ne se souvint d'aucune fierté, aucun orgueil. Il avait seulement atteint la Vérité. L'ultime sagesse. Il avait accueilli la mort comme une délivrance.

Dans ce temple, il fut en mesure d'atteindre brièvement un degré de perception tel qu'il ressentit une fraction de seconde toute la souffrance d'un monde au bord des abysses. La douleur le fit ployer. Il resta face contre terre, l'esprit navigant dans les eaux tourmentées de ses souvenirs plusieurs minutes. Ou étaient-ce des heures?

Quand la Vertu revint de son odyssée, les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. D'une main, il effleura le sol de marbre poli par les années. Cet endroit n'avait pas changé. Son Cosmos, son ambiance, sa quiétude étaient les mêmes qu'à son époque. Bien sûr, son cœur ait crié lorsque la violence du combat qui opposa son successeur au Phénix avait déchiré ce havre de paix, mais il avait été si fier de voir qu'un jeune homme du signe de la Vierge avait atteint à 21 ans - l'âge qu'il avait lui-même au moment de sa mort - le huitième sens dans sa version la plus poussée sans en mourir, sauvant probablement la déesse Athéna dans cette manœuvre. _«Ô Athéna! Pourquoi ai-je encore si mal?»_ Pensa-t-il.

Quand il fut en mesure de contrôler ses sentiments comme on était en droit de s'attendre de la part d'un chevalier d'Athéna, il perçut, dans la lumière que lui prodiguait son Cosmos, le seul et unique artéfact de tout le monde des humains qui puisse le remplir de fierté. Devant lui se tenait l'objet grâce auquel il avait marqué l'Histoire. Entre les mains de l'armure d'or dépourvue de propriétaire reposait le rosaire pour lequel il avait donné volontiers son sang, son Cosmos et sa vie. Il tendit la main pour le toucher, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de sa présence. Mêlé au Cosmos diffusé par l'armure de la Vierge, il sentait la présence d'un fragment d'âme sur la relique. Une partie de Shaka de la constellation de la Vierge resterait attachée au rosaire de fruits du savonnier des Enfers pour toujours. En ce lieu béni d'Athéna, son Cosmos s'était tellement élevé qu'il aurait pu lire dans les émotions de tout être vivant au Sanctuaire. Paradoxalement, c'était entre les mêmes murs qu'il s'était, à maintes reprises, évertué à vainement tenter de ne plus ressentir toutes ces souffrances.

Le guerrier divin se remit en marche vers la prochaine maison, celle de la Balance. Il était d'une manière ou d'une autre lié à ces lieux. Après tout, la Balance était à part entière une métaphore d'Astrée, sa propre constellation. Il se remémora Dōko, ce jeune chevalier tellement droit et épris de justice quoi qu'un peu fougueux ... Jamais il ne se serait douté, à l'époque, que ce boute-en-train de Dokō deviendrait si puissant et surtout si sage. Encore un qui l'avait dépassé. Il avait su percevoir ce que lui-même n'avait compris que trop tard et puis... Sans l'avouer, même pas à lui-même, il admirait cet homme qui avait la confiance que lui n'avait pas, qui pouvait voir en ce monde la beauté qu'il n'avait pas su apercevoir dans ses ténèbres immuables. Il fut sorti de ses songes par la présence d'un Cosmos d'une puissance rare mais parfaitement maîtrisée. Concentré sur le premier comité d'accueil de la déesse Athéna, il gravit les augustes escaliers qui séparaient celle qui fut sa maison du temple de la Balance.

La présence qu'il ressentait devant l'entrée de l'imposant bâtiment le troublait profondément. Le Cosmos que le gardien du temple laissait s'échapper était déterminé mais extrêmement posé. Pourtant, quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait être trompé. L'homme qui lui faisait face était immensément préoccupé. Cette énergie calme lui semblait si familière! Pourtant il connaissait l'identité du Saint de la Balance et ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Pour lui, le jeune homme qui se présentait à l'entrée de la maison lui ressemblait énormément. Son Cosmos n'était pas tout à fait semblable au sien mais en était très proche. Pour le Saint de la Vérité, c'était comme rencontrer son frère de sang. Le chevalier d'or descendit quelques marches.

« Tu es... Commença le jeune guerrier d'une voix reflétant cette détermination inébranlable.

Lorsque le chevalier prononça ses premières paroles, le guerrier de Zeus ressentit comme une nouvelle couleur dans son Cosmos. Il voyait là le digne héritier de l'armure d'or de la Balance. Il retrouvait aussi en cette jeune personne quelque chose de sa supérieure, Archadia.

- Je suis venu demander audience auprès de la déesse Athéna. Je suppose qu'Ashertan d'Orion vous a fait part de cela… Je suis un des généraux de Zeus, Saint de la Vérité. Se présenta-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur du gardien. Le chevalier savait qu'il était plutôt grand mais le nouveau gardien de Libra était sensiblement de la même taille que lui.

- Tu n'es pas Shaka. Pourtant tu lui ressembles tellement… et ce Cosmos dans la maison de la Vierge...

S'entendre dire qu'il ressemblait à l'ex Saint de la Vierge surprit grandement le guerrier, leur Cosmos étant si opposés, si différents! Alors que celui de Shaka avait toujours transpiré la confiance et la certitude, voire peut-être même d'une façon un peu extrême au gout de son prédécesseur, le sien avait longtemps laissé s'exprimer le doute sans toutefois renoncer à sa seule certitude, celle que le monde des hommes n'était que souffrance et désolation.

- Je ne suis pas Shaka, Chevalier. Mon nom est Asmita. Et mon Cosmos est entré en résonance dans la maison de la Vierge pour la simple et bonne raison que je fus Saint de la Vierge... dans une autre vie.

- Asmita de la Vierge... Alors, ça veut dire que tu es...

- Censé être mort? Oui. Mais dorénavant je ne le suis plus exactement. Alors trêve de rondes-jambes, Chevalier. Je n'aurai donc que deux choses à te demander. La première : Athéna est-elle ici? Je ne sens pas son Cosmos. Et la deuxième : vas-tu me laisser passer ou vais-je devoir te battre ? Dans tous les cas, je ne peux me permettre de perdre plus de temps. Mon maître attend.

- Tu m'as dit être un guerrier de l'Olympe. Tu dois être très fort... Je ne peux pas te laisser passer sans rien faire. Orion nous a effectivement prévenus de l'arrivée d'un émissaire mais je préfère quand même te faire escorter. Il est de mon devoir d'assurer la protection de ma déesse, quel que soit l'ennemi.

- L'ennemi? Je ne suis pas ici pour menacer Athéna. Mon dieu m'envoie pour requérir son aide. Shiryū, je t'en prie, ne perdons pas de temps en vaines discussions.

- Le jeune homme fut surpris que le visiteur connaisse son nom. Cependant, pour une raison évidente, il savait à quel point les capacités de perception d'un homme comme Asmita étaient élevées. Il enfouit donc ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même, pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Sans plus un mot, le Saint de la Balance laissa s'échapper de son corps musclé un Cosmos extrêmement concentré si bien que tout le sanctuaire avait dû le ressentir. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi sensible au Cosmos que lui, Asmita sursauta comme un humain sursaute quand un bruit strident et trop fort déchirant soudainement un silence prolongé. L'attente dans ce blizzard d'énergie contraint le Saint de la Vérité à limiter sa perception du Cosmos. Sans cela, il se retrouva bien désarçonné.

- Je vois, c'est un signal de rassemblement que tu envoies... Vas-tu demander main forte à tes confrères pour tenter de me tailler en pièces ? Ironisa la Vertu pour tester la patience de Shiryū. Le jeune guerrier était-il aussi susceptible que son vieux maître ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Ça dépendra entièrement de toi… Et de la déesse Athéna.

- Tu es bien tourmenté, Chevalier. Est-ce ma présence qui te met mal à l'aise ?

- Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir? Tu as beau utiliser la même technique que ton successeur, tu ne peux pas lire en moi à ce point.

- Je n'utilise pas la technique de Shaka. C'est lui qui s'est adapté pour s'entraîner à maîtriser les plus hauts arcanes de la Vierge. C'est ma situation qui me permet de cerner relativement facilement les émotions humaines. Mais tu devrais en savoir quelque chose ? Toi aussi, il a fallu que tu développes une sensibilité particulière aux choses pour compenser la perte d'un de tes sens.

- Je n'ai jamais pu atteindre un tel niveau. Et Shaka non plus que je sache. Fit le jeune homme. Le doute qui teintait son Cosmos le rendait presque semblable à celui d'Asmita lors de la dernière guerre sainte. Le chevalier de Zeus avait maintenant presque l'impression de parler à une image de lui-même.

- Décidément, ce bon vieux Dokō a négligé l'enseignement de l'histoire du sanctuaire à ce que je vois.»

Les deux guerriers furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu. Son Cosmos était très doux et bienveillant. Si Asmita n'avait pas eu la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat d'Athéna, il aurait bien eu du mal à le prendre pour un adversaire potentiel.

« Shun. Qu'a décidé Athéna?

- Ah! Voilà donc le chevalier d'Andromède.

Ledit Saint de bronze eut un mouvement de recul. Asmita pouvait aussi bien ressentir sa surprise que s'il avait pu la voir.

- Saori souhaite que nous escortions le visiteur et que nous l'amenions auprès d'elle dans le palais du grand pope.

- Ah, voilà qui est parfait. Approuva Asmita d'une voix douce.»

Les trois hommes gravirent ainsi ensemble les escaliers suivants. Le Saint de la Vérité pouvait sentir le regard suspicieux de ses deux gardiens sur sa personne. Ils quittèrent ainsi la maison de la Balance pour arriver devant celle du Scorpion. La jeune femme brune qui surveillait ce temple laissa librement passer ses collègues et le visiteur de l'Olympe. Elle était une nouvelle recrue au sein des chevaliers d'or d'Athéna et l'une des deux trois femmes fraichement promues. Elle posa son regard d'une couleur située entre le vert et l'ambre sur le guerrier de Zeus. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs immédiatement intéressé par son Cosmos. Il sentait sa détermination et son sens de la chevalerie. Pourtant, celles-ci se cachaient sous un autre caractère. Cette femme était très différente de lui. Dans son aura il sentait l'apaisement, le bien-être. Il revit alors son estimation de l'âge de la jeune femme à la hausse. Son excitation momentanée cachait une véritable sagesse.

«Shun... Qui est cet homme? Demanda-t-elle comme si le premier concerné n'était pas présent.

- Je suis le Saint de la Vérité, chevalier de Zeus. Se présenta Asmita.

- Veuillez pardonner mon impertinence, Chevalier. Je suis Akasuki du Scorpion. S'excusa la jeune femme en s'inclinant très bas.

Le guerrier blond eut un bref instant pensif. Il savait que les femmes chevaliers portaient un masque en signe de renonciation à leur féminité. Pourtant il devina grâce à sa voix que la jeune femme n'en portait pas.

- Je suis ravi de vous connaître, Akasuki. Veuillez nous excuser, je suis assez pressé. Mais nous nous reverrons peut-être plus tard.»

La jeune femme était si franche dans son Cosmos que la Vertu pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il sentait sa curiosité piquer sa propre énergie d'une manière inquisitrice. Les trois hommes reprirent leur route sous le regard espiègle de la gardienne de ces lieux.

Le temple du Sagittaire était vide bien que l'armure ait un propriétaire. Asmita pouvait encore sentir les effluves du Cosmos du chevalier dans l'atmosphère de la maison. Le Saint devait être très puissant. Après tout, il n'en attendait pas moins de la part de celui qui revêtit autrefois l'armure de pégase.

Les maisons du Capricorne et du Verseau étaient, elles aussi, vides. Le guerrier divin savait que la protection des glaces et celle porteuse d'Excalibur avaient trouvé des propriétaires mais ceux-ci ne se trouvaient pas à leurs postes respectifs.

En revanche, Asmita ressentit immédiatement la présence du gardien du temple des Poissons. Il devait avoir été promu dans les dernières semaines puisque même les agents de son maître ne lui avaient reporté l'existence d'un tel chevalier d'or. Tandis qu'Andromède et la Balance se jetaient un coup d'œil, Asmita étudia le Cosmos de cette nouvelle recrue. Le Saint de la12ème maison devait être très jeune. Vraiment très jeune puisque son immense Cosmos n'était pas parfaitement maitrisé. Il lui rappelait un peu celui de Regulus du Lion, le génie de son époque. Cependant, l'ex Saint de la Vierge était très loin de se douter que le chevalier des Poissons n'était âgé que de douze ans.

Le garçon était le digne héritier de ses prédécesseurs. Sa beauté encore infantile lui donnait des airs de chérubin. Ses épais cheveux blancs dont quelques mèches bouclaient légèrement sur sa nuque tranchaient sur sa peau dorée par le soleil de Grèce. Ses yeux d'un bleu-gris profond se posèrent sur le groupe à l'approche.

Tandis que celui-ci observait ses visiteurs, Asmita se délecta du délicat parfum de roses qui s'échappait de l'enceinte du temple. On lui avait souvent dit que la beauté d'Albafica était égale à celle du parfum de ses roses. Il se demanda s'il en était de même pour le nouveau Saint.

« Seigneur Shun, Seigneur Shiryū... Les salua protocolairement le jeune garçon d'une voix très claire. Il n'avait même pas encore mué.

- Sora, laisse-nous passer s'il te plaît. Nous devons voir Athéna au plus vite.

- Très bien, je vais endormir mes roses démoniaques. Répondit le gardien du temple en détaillant l'étrange visiteur.

Le chevalier des Poissons était obligé de lever la tête pour regarder le nouveau venu en face. Presque quarante centimètres de hauteur les séparaient. Prodige qu'il était, il pouvait ressentir la nature particulière du Cosmos du délégué de Zeus. Lui aussi, était grandement intrigué par ce bel homme à la prestance extraordinaire. Novice, il se demanda si cet étranger était une sorte de demi-dieu ou de divinité mineure.

- Shun-senpai ! Shiryū-senpai ! S'exclama le jeune Gold Saint que les trois hommes avaient dépassés pour se rendre en direction de la dernière volée de marches.

- Oui ? Répondit le Chevalier d'Andromède avec beaucoup de bonté dans la voix.

- Je me demandais… Mes roses protègent bien le passage et Akasuki garde la maison du Scorpion, je… Voudrais vraiment beaucoup venir avec vous voir la déesse Athéna. Expliqua Sora à la fois poussé par son immense curiosité et freiné par sa timidité.

- Je ne crois pas que… Commença le Chevalier de la Balance.

- Shiryū… C'est un novice… Ça sera l'occasion pour lui d'en apprendre plus sur le sanctuaire, Athéna, les dieux et les guerres saintes…

- Si je peux me permettre, ajouta Asmita, la situation dont je dois vous faire part est assez importante pour que toutes les épées disponibles en soient informées.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Chevalier. Répliqua le disciple de Dokō. Cela dit, Shun a raison. Viens Sora, ce sera l'occasion de faire un peu ta culture. »

L'enfant esquissa un sourire parfaitement satisfait. A l'approche du premier escalier interminable qui séparait son temple de celui du grand Pope, Sora prit la tête. Ses parterres de roses démoniaques semblèrent se retirer du centre des marches pour se refermer. Il cueillit une de ses précieuses fleurs et en huma le délicat parfum. Sa patience enfantine ne lui permettant pas de rester coi tandis que son envie d'en apprendre plus sur l'étrange hôte d'Athéna lui chatouillait les méninges. Le garçon ébouriffa ses cheveux épais avant de s'adresser à Asmita qui se trouvait en troisième position, entre Shun et Shiryū.

« Hé Chevalier de Zeus ! Le héla-t-il en se retournant, grimpant ainsi les escaliers en marche arrière.

- Hum ? Répondit laconiquement la Vertu qui ne s'attendait à ce qu'on lui adresse de nouveau la parole avant d'arriver à destination.

- Est-ce que tu es un ange ou ce genre de truc ?

Face à tant d'innocence, le Saint de la Vérité ne put qu'esquisser un léger sourire amusé.

- Non je ne suis ni un ange, ni une divinité quelconque, jeune Chevalier. Je ne suis qu'un homme, comme toi. Seulement, j'ai pu accéder à une existence supérieure grâce à la sagesse qu'Athéna m'a montrée, dans toute sa bonté.

Au fur et à mesure que le jeune Sora posait des questions de plus en plus précises (et pas forcément pertinentes), son enthousiasme s'accentuait et le Saint de la Vérité eu l'occasion de mesurer celui-ci en décibels.

- Tu es le seul humain dans ton monde ? Est-ce que tu connais les dieux ? Aphrodite est-elle aussi belle qu'on le dit ? Est-ce que vous avez le droit de vous amuser de temps en temps ? Est-ce que vous pouvez mourir ? Euh… Non, euh… Et qu'est-ce que vous avez d'intéressant à manger sur le mont Olympe ?

- Sora, intervint Shiryū, cesse un instant d'importuner notre hôte, tu auras l'occasion de le questionner… mais plus TARD. Ajouta le jeune homme d'une voix calme mais sans faire dans le reproche.

Dans son Cosmos, le chevalier de l'Olympe put lire que le gardien de la Balance ressentait de la fierté de voir un garçon de son âge si curieux, si téméraire. Les deux Saints partageaient probablement une amitié sincère, l'ex-dragon se comportant comme un grand frère pour le Poisson.

- Ça ne fait rien, il ne me dérange pas. Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse. » Le défendit Asmita en tournant légèrement la tête vers le sage chevalier de Libra.

Plus le groupe grimpait dans les hauteurs du sanctuaire, plus les Cosmos émanant de la chambre du Grand Pope se faisaient oppressants. L'ancien Gold Saint en détecta un en particulier qui écrasait presque les autres tant il était intense. Il maquilla avec dextérité sa confusion derrière un visage neutre. L'énergie du chevalier sentait le désir de protéger sa déesse et son ordre mais aussi une pointe de violence. La pression que cette aura mettait dans l'air brouillait complètement les sens exacerbés de la Vertu. D'ailleurs, pour n'importe qui d'un tantinet moins sensible que le chevalier divin, la présence métaphysique du gardien aurait masqué celle des autres Saints présents au sommet du sanctuaire.


	4. Chapitre 2: A la rencontre d'Athéna

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Nouveau chapitre! Celui-ci clôture la petite escapade d'Asmita dans le monde des humains, on se retrouvera donc la semaine prochaine avec Archadia et je vous promets que les coches sérieuses vont commencer. Je le posterai peut-être mardi (oui, le 24/09 c'est mon anniv mais c'est moi qui fais des cadeaux...)_

_Bonne lecture et à plush!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: A la rencontre d'Athéna**

A l'approche des quatre arrivants, le propriétaire de ce Cosmos massif sortit du temple. En tenue de pope, il était venu accueillir le messager de Zeus. Sans être officiellement le nouveau grand pope, le guerrier en assurait la fonction. Pour celui qui fut le plus puissant des Bronze Saints de son époque et probablement de toute l'histoire du sanctuaire, Asmita n'en attendait pas moins.

Les gras croisés sur son torse, Ikki du Phénix attendait l'envoyé de l'Olympe. Bien que la lecture d'un Cosmos aussi dense s'avérât plus difficile que prévu, le chevalier détecta de la méfiance dans le mélange de couleurs qui émanait de la noble stature du Pope.

« La déesse Athéna va vous recevoir, messager de Zeus. Déclara laconiquement le Bronze Saint.

-Grand Frère… Commença Shun, à la fois ravi et impressionné par l'entrée de son aîné.

-Suivez-moi. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Le coupa Phénix.

Cet homme avait quelque chose d'inexplicable qui mettait le Saint de la Vérité mal à l'aise.

Dans un silence religieux, les cinq chevaliers pénétrèrent dans le grand temple. L'apparente sérénité de l'endroit n'était qu'une façade et Asmita le capta particulièrement facilement. Bien que le puissant Cosmos doux mais sûr de lui de la déesse qui se tenait au fond de la pièce l'attire inexorablement, la Vertu prit quelques secondes pour faire le tour des autres énergies présentes. Une fois que Shiryū, Shun, Sora et Ikki eurent regagné leurs places respectives, le chevalier de Zeus mit genou à terre devant celle qui fut sa lumière un quart de millénaire plus tôt. Tandis qu'il ôta son casque étincelant, le Cosmos assez vindicatif du chevalier immortel s'intensifia juste assez pour que quelqu'un comme Asmita puisse le sentir. C'était un avertissement. Au moindre dire ou geste suspect, le feu du Phénix s'abattrait sur lui. Décidément, Athéna n'avait pris aucun risque.

Au total, lui et le pope compris, la Vertu compta 7 chevaliers. Deux Saints lui étaient donc encore inconnus. Le Cosmos le plus évident à lire pour l'ex chevalier de la Vierge était intéressant. Il percevait facilement une première couche de passion, peut-être même d'émotivité. En fait, toutes ses pensées déteignaient sur son aura tant elles étaient assumées. Pourtant, Asmita y voyait aussi quelque chose d'indescriptiblement déconcertant... Pour lui, l'apparence n'avait aucune importance mais il aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi ressemblait une personne avec un tel Cosmos. Cet humain était lumineux, non, radieux et sa franchise se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il devina assez facilement que la jeune femme devait être le Saint du Lion. La deuxième énergie était plus complexe. Bonté et sévérité, modestie et arrogance se mêlaient dans des proportions parfaites pour tisser un Cosmos fort et agréable. Mais ce fut l'immense sagesse de l'homme qui surprit le plus la Vertu. Le chevalier lui sembla également nettement plus âgé que ses confrères. Comme ça, le messager de Zeus lui aurait mis la petite cinquantaine. Trop équilibré pour être le chevalier Gemini – les autres armures étant sans propriétaire -, l'homme ne pouvait être que le Capricorne.

Malgré les Cosmos des chevaliers titillant son esprit comme de délicates volutes aux odeurs différentes caressent la peau et les intriguent l'odorat, le seul qui importait à Asmita de la Vérité était celui de la déesse Athéna.

Comme près de 250 ans auparavant, l'énergie de la jeune femme était d'une pureté, d'une bienveillance et d'une force extraordinaires. Cependant, il n'était ni paisible, ni serein. Sous la couche de confiance en soi qui s'échappait du corps de la princesse Saori, l'émissaire de Zeus parvenait facilement à déceler un grand trouble dans le cœur de la déesse. Sans prévenir, le cœur du chevalier divin se serra quand il repensa à la douce Sasha, l'Athéna de son époque. Elle avait été si douce, si patiente, si compréhensive envers sa propre souffrance.

Quand il avait su qu'il reverrait la déesse, il s'était attendu à ressentir une liesse inédite ou une vague déception mais il avait eu tort. A la place, il n'avait au fond de ses ténèbres qu'un immense marasme confus.

C'était comme si Saori était Athéna sans être SON Athéna. Pourtant très prudent, le Saint de la Vérité dut laisser s'échapper quelque émotion étrange car il sentit clairement que les chevaliers du Capricorne et de la Balance l'avaient captée.

« Te voilà devant moi, Chevalier du Seigneur Zeus, mon Père. L'accueillit assez fraîchement la déesse. Il mit alors le doigt sur la principale différence entre Saori et Sasha. L'âme de la princesse avait perdu toute son innocence. Elle avait, du haut de ses vingt et un ans, déjà vu trop de gens mourir ou souffrir pour elle. Il ne la comprenait que trop bien. Asmita fut d'ailleurs bien obligé d'admettre que Sasha avait certainement dû devenir cynique elle aussi.

-Déesse Athéna, je vous remercie pour la promptitude de votre invitation, au nom de Zeus. Lui répondit le Saint de la Vérité, sans grande conviction. Troublé comme il l'était, il semblait avoir perdu tout ce qu'il avait acquis en un quart de millénaire.

-Eh bien, qui eut cru que le Seigneur Zeus aurait envoyé Asmita de la Vierge comme messager ! Lança la jeune femme, sans doute comme prétexte pour replacer le contexte historique dans l'esprit de ses chevaliers à la traîne en Histoire du sanctuaire.

Une partie des Saints se mit alors à murmurer avec animation pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Alors que Sora affirmait ne jamais avoir entendu parler du chevalier de l'ancienne guerre, le Capricorne fit un rapide cours de rattrapage aux « jeunes ». La confusion ambiante fit pousser un soupir de dépit au pope. Même après que le doyen eût compris qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette discussion, il éprouva les plus grandes difficultés du monde à calmer les ardeurs de son jeune homologue.

-C'est un immense honneur pour le chevalier que je suis de vous revoir, Ô Athéna. Reprit le messager quand un calme relatif revint.

La déesse se détendit un peu. Son Cosmos se fit plus tendre. D'ailleurs, Asmita sentit très clairement la bienveillance et la tolérance dont Saori faisait preuve à l'égard du jeune chevalier des Poissons. Dans son dos, la Vertu sentait ledit Gold Saint qui se trémoussait littéralement sur place.

Devant l'enthousiasme clairement incontrôlable du petit génie, Athéna sacrifia quelques minutes de son temps et de celui de son invité pour éclaircir les idées de son turbulent jeune Sora.

-Asmita, veuillez pardonner l'impatience de la jeunesse. Dit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le chevalier du Capricorne. Mori, peux-tu faire un rapide résumé des épisodes précédents pour les plus jeunes recrues qui ne sont peut-être pas au fait des actes de bravoures dont a fait preuve Asmita de la constellation de la Vierge ?

-Avec plaisir, Déesse Athéna. Commença le doyen d'une voix moins sévère que l'aurait présagé le Saint de la Vérité.

La Vertu sentait une toute autre approche dans l'aura du benjamin des Gold Saints. Lui qui s'était montré relativement bourru au premier abord avec un chevalier divin (pourtant en toute connaissance de cause), changea nettement de position. Il était maintenant littéralement pendu aux lèvres de son aîné.

-Asmita fut le chevalier de la Vierge durant la guerre sainte du 18ème siècle. Commença le savant Capricorne avant d'être interrompu par une onomatopée d'admiration sortant directement de la bouche de Sora. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser sa première question, Shiryū de la Blance lui bondit dessus pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche en le gratifiant d'un regard d'avertissement.

-Je reprends. Asmita, n'hésitez pas à me couper si je me trompe… (le chevalier aprouva d'un signe de tête). Pendant la guerre sainte du 18ème, nombreux furent les chevaliers qui tombèrent au combat ou donnèrent leur vie pour laisser une chance de victoire aux partisans de la Déesse Athéna. Celui qui, selon nombre de confrères historiens, permit et permet encore aujourd'hui d'avoir la possibilité de gagner face à Hadès, dieu des Enfers, est donc Asmita de la Vierge.

Comme un enfant, ce que ses homologues oubliaient parfois qu'il était, Sora tenta d'émettre des « oh » et des « ah » en signe d'intérêt. La main du chevalier de la balance toujours sagement sur sa bouche calma légèrement le garçon.

-Depuis les temps mythologiques, les spectres d'Hadès sont protégés par des surplis, des armures qui les protègent et les rendent immortels.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Shiryū, Sora coupa le conteur.

-Oui mais encore ? En quoi Asmita a-t-il sauvé la princesse ?

-J'y viens. Il existe, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il existe ces fabuleux surplis, un arbre qui survit dans le royaume des morts. Le Savonnier. Cet arbre produit des fruits qui sont, par leur nature végétale, opposés à celle, minérale, des armures des spectres. Ainsi, ces fruits auraient la capacité d'emprisonner les âmes des spectres terrassés au lieu de les laisser se régénérer dans leurs surplis. Pour des raisons de temps je vais vous passer les détails, ces fruits ont été ramenés à un très grand sage du nom de Hakurei dans les montagnes de Jamir.

-Hé ! Jamir je connais ! C'est là que vit Kiki ! Intervint une fois de plus le jeune Poisson.

-C'est exact Sora. Seulement, aussi sage que fut Hakurei, les fruits n'étaient pas utilisables pour en faire une arme tels quels. Le vieux maître, pris au dépourvu, fut contraint de se rendre à l'évidence. Même armé de ses techniques et connaissances les plus poussées, les fruits ne possédaient pas le Cosmos nécessaire pour sceller les 108 spectres et il ne pouvait pas leur donner cette force.

Pendant l'exposé du vétéran, plus personne ne bougeait le moindre muscle. Seules les auras des gens présents animaient l'air ambiant.

-Hakurei l'avait bien compris. Une seule personne de sa connaissance possédait ce qu'il fallait pour donner leur pouvoir aux fruits du savonnier. Une personne capable, de par sa condition, d'avoir l'éveil et le Cosmos nécessaire pour accomplir ce miracle. Asmita de la Vierge.

Tandis que Mori prononça son nom avec une lenteur presque théâtrale, le Saint de la Vérité sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et ses bras.

-La cécité d'Asmita lui permettait de ressentir beaucoup plus de choses que nous autres. Etant beaucoup plus attentif au Cosmos, il avait une chance de pouvoir le concentrer assez pour insuffler une nouvelle vie aux fruits. Recevant l'ultime Vérité, l'ultime Sagesse, il fit le sacrifice de sa vie pour créer cette relique si précieuse que nous avons encore : le rosaire de la Vierge.

-C'est toi qui as créé le Rosaire ? Demanda le jeune Sora, la gorge serrée, luttant contre ses yeux qui commençaient à brûler, comme pour que la Vertu lui confirme le récit du Capricorne.

-Oui. C'est effectivement comme ça que ça s'est passé. Répondit le messager de l'Olympe avec un détachement qui surprit grandement le chevalier des Poissons. Athéna, je ne veux pas paraître brusque ou impoli mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mon maître attend.

-C'est exact. Je t'en prie, délivre nous ce message de mon Père, le Seigneur Zeus.

-L'Olympe est menacé par un ennemi d'une puissance jusqu'à présent inégalée. La sécession d'Arès, dieu de la guerre, nous a privés d'une puissance de frappe décisive. Le seigneur Zeus, votre Père, requiert une partie de vos guerriers afin de l'aider dans sa tâche qui consiste en la protection du Mont des dieux. Vous êtes sa fille et la déesse de la guerre. Il a besoin de vous.

Le choix des mots du guerrier aveugle n'était pas anodin. Il mettait volontairement Zeus dans une position de débiteur face à Athéna pour donner plus d'impact à son message.

-Etant donné la délicatesse de la requête du Seigneur Zeus, mon Père, je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'a envoyé, toi, autrefois un de mes chevaliers. Si je vous prête mes Gold Saint, je mettrai le sanctuaire à découvert et inciterai probablement mes rivaux à tenter une manœuvre audacieuse pour renverser mon autorité.

-Je ne vous demande pas de nous prêter TOUT votre ordre Ô Athéna, mais de grâce donnez votre réponse..._»_

Le chevalier s'interrompit de lui-même. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se passait des événements inhabituels. Seulement, il n'était pas assez concentré pour en connaître la nature ou la provenance exacte de ce flux d'émotions négatives et macabres. La déesse dut le comprendre bien qu'elle ne semblât pas ressentir ce qu'Asmita avait su capter car elle posa sur la Vertu un regard inquisiteur. En réponse à l'attitude de la princesse Saori, les Saints présents concentrèrent leur propre Cosmos pour tenter à leur tour de sentir ce qui venait d'affecter les sens du messager de l'Olympe. Cette manœuvre vaine n'eut pour seul effet de brouiller la capacité de perception hors du commun de l'ex chevalier de la Vierge comme des appareils électroniques causent parfois des interférences. En un réflexe, la Vertu se releva à la vitesse de la lumière et se précipita à l'extérieur du palais du grand pope. Levant son visage aux yeux clos vers le ciel, il tenta d'aiguiser ses sens au maximum pour en apprendre plus sur la nature de ces atmosphère délétère. Dans la lumière de l'aube qui semblait embraser le ciel, le Saint de la Vérité ne parvenait pas à analyser les informations qu'il percevait. La source d'un tel cataclysme devait se situer dans un autre monde mais demeurait assez dévastatrice pour être perceptible depuis la Terre même si Asmita était probablement le seul être humain à pouvoir s'en rendre compte. D'un geste de la main indiquant la mesure aux chevaliers qui le rejoignaient progressivement, il leur demandait de contrôler leur Cosmos. Les interférences cosmiques limitées, la Vertu fut en mesure de localiser la source de cette énergie. Celle-ci provenait d'un carrefour entre plusieurs mondes, le Jardin des Hespérides.

_« Archadia… »_


	5. Chapitre 3: Le dragon gardien

_Happy birthday moi (23 ans et toutes ses dents)!_

_Quelle belle journée! Il fait beau (si si, même dans le nord^^), il fait bon et je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui... en d'autres mots, les conditions sont parfaites pour publier un chapitre supplémentaire en attendant le WE!_

_Ça__ sera l'occasion pour vous d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de cette chère Archadia!_

_Bonne lecture! _

_(Tout commentaire est le bienvenu) _

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le dragon gardien**

_Vertu de la Justice_

La guerrière aux airs de jeune femme quitta ses compagnons d'armes d'un pas décidé et renfermant à nouveau toute son humanité au plus profond de son âme. Pourtant, malgré cet effort considérable, elle ne parvint pas à atteindre l'état de sérénité factice qu'elle adoptait généralement dans le cadre de ses fonctions. Les dispositions stratégiques de Zeus la troublaient encore au plus haut point. Elle avait évidemment ressenti que ses deux pairs se trouvaient confrontés aux mêmes doutes.

En tant que représentante de Thémis, son rôle était de faire régner la justice des dieux sur les mondes. A ce titre, aucun être, quelque en soit la nature, ne pouvait échapper aux verdicts de la Sainte. La dévotion qu'elle avait envers Zeus était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de faire état d'insubordination primaire tant la décision de son maître semblait inadéquate. Le père des dieux l'avait envoyée, elle et non son compagnon Vertu du Courage, en première ligne.

Lorsque son seigneur lui avait ordonné de veiller temporairement sur le point sensible de l'ouverture de l'Olympe sur les autres mondes, Archadia avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait du Jardin des Hespérides. Le sens de l'ironie dont avait fait preuve le fils de Cronos fit sarcastiquement sourire le chevalier. Alors que son rôle de Juge de Zeus faisait clairement référence à son passé durant lequel elle officia en tant que Gold saint de la Balance, la mission que son maître venait de lui confier était probablement un clin d'œil à sa jeunesse et à son statut de premier chevalier de la constellation du Dragon. En effet, la mythologie voulait attribuer ladite constellation à Ladon, le dragon à cent têtes, gardien du Jardin des Hespérides.

Le temps qu'elle atteigne sa cible, la Vertu de la Justice avait parfaitement réussi à contrôler l'expression de ses pensées contradictoires. Son Cosmos était à nouveau maîtrisé et spirituellement apaisé. D'un geste trahissant peut-être son incompréhension ou son énervement, la guerrière rabattit sa longue chevelure brune qui prit des reflets presque grenat à la lumière du crépuscule derrière ses épaules. D'instinct, elle posa sa main droite sur son épée. Son esprit éveillé captait toutes sortes d'informations potentiellement exploitables pour réaliser sa tâche de Némésis mais elle devait les ignorer. Devoir couper son cerveau de ces flux incessants lui déplaisait. Pour Archadia, c'était comme perdre un sens essentiel.

Toujours troublé, le chevalier de Zeus se rendit dans le royaume des trois Nymphes. Elle ne les croisa pas puisqu'elle se contenta de contourner le lac au milieu duquel les jeunes femmes se reposaient avec une nonchalance qui frisait l'insouciance sous le si connu pommier. La brise faisait tanguer les roseaux qui bordaient la berge et quelques perséides traversèrent le ciel de l'Olympe. Tout en cet endroit respirait la paix et la sérénité.

La sage guerrière arriva devant l'arche qui surplombait des escaliers particulièrement imposants qui menaient sur Terre, dans le monde des humains. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant ceux-ci, les yeux posés sur l'entrée. Ses autres sens guettaient la moindre chose suspecte dans le fabuleux verger. Quand la nuit fut tombée complètement, les quelques porte-flambeaux limitant l'arche sacrée et le lac s'embrasèrent. La chaleur encore présente accentuée par celle des candélabres s'ajoutant à l'humidité ambiante rendait sa peau moite. Transpirante, la guerrière ôta son masques quelques instants – elle n'était en présence que de femmes – et laissa la douce brise nocturne caresser son visage.

« _Quel lieu serein et agréablement dépourvu de tout mal, paradoxalement cela constitue sans doute la plus grande injustice du monde des dieux. Pourquoi celle-ci frappe-t-elle le monde des hommes et l'Olympe alors qu'en leur croisement on trouve cet Eden, ce havre de paix ? _» Pensa la Vertu.

Le parfum des fleurs était enivrant, presque entêtant. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle admira le magnifique paysage, écoutant avec délectation le bruit paisible que faisaient les vaguelettes à la surface du lac, animées par le vent d'été.

_« Pourquoi sens-je que cet endroit fabuleux sera bientôt le théâtre d'une tragédie qui s'écrira dans le sang et les larmes ? »_

De toute sa vie sur Terre et sur le mont Olympe, Archadia avait toujours clairement pu déceler dans tout être son alignement tendant ainsi vers le bien ou vers le mal. Cela lui valut même de se sacrifier pour sauver le sanctuaire d'une terrible guerre intestine. Pourtant, telle Thémis qui était pourvue des mêmes dons divinatoires que sa mère, Gaïa, son esprit était constamment harcelé par des impressions, des sensations, qui lui provenaient du futur. Dans sa longue existence, elle avait appris à ne pas y prêter attention mais cette fois, cette précognition était si forte qu'elle lui parvint. Contrairement à son homologue de la Vérité qui pourtant était aveugle, elle n'avait jamais eu de réelle « vision » au sens strict, seulement des émotions et des impressions diffuses, souvent énigmatiques. Après tout, elle n'avait déjà ressenti qu'une vague de terreur quand son confrère avait eu une vision très nette de la menace qui planait sur son monde. C'était d'ailleurs Asmita qui avait mis Zeus en garde contre ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre.

Partagée entre l'envie de se fermer à cet oracle et celui de se concentrer pour en savoir plus, sacrifiant ainsi sa conscience de son environnement immédiat, Archadia fronça les sourcils, donnant à son regard céruléen un éclat meurtrier. Epuisée par près de deux jours de labeur sans repos aucun, la Vertu décida de se dévouer entièrement à sa mission première qui était de garder le Jardin. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son Cosmos faire le travail.

Elle sentait l'esprit de son compagnon du Courage, chevaleresque et déterminé ainsi que celui du Saint de la Vérité qui était parti pour le monde des hommes. Pourtant, comme souvent dès qu'il s'agissait d'Asmita, elle ne fut pas capable d'interpréter ce Cosmos si mesuré.

_« Gardez espoir mes frères… Gardez foi en notre Seigneur Zeus Roi et Père des dieux. La vertu triomphera du mal ! »_ Leur intima-t-elle comme une prière.

Plusieurs heures, peut-être même une bonne partie de la nuit s'écoulèrent sans que la méditation de la guerrière soit troublée.

La proximité d'Athéna et l'évocation de cet oracle qu'elle possédait firent rejaillir ses souvenirs. Fille, petite fille et descendante de commerçants Vénitiens ayant acquis leurs lettres de noblesse grâce au commerce de la soie, elle partit en voyage avec son père, en Chine. Explorateur et négociant expérimenté, l'homme lui fit découvrir bien des merveilles et des légendes. Seulement, lors d'un périple qui visait lui faire visiter les splendides temples du mont Lu, l'explorateur perdit soudainement la vie, laissant Archadia seule et vouée à une mort certaine. La fillette fit preuve d'une débrouillardise étonnante. Pourtant perdue et très jeune, elle élut domicile à l'est du pic des cinq vieillards, non loin de la bruyante cascade à trois paliers qui semblait faire plonger, par un sublime jeu de reflets, des milliers d'étoiles dans le lac en contrebas. Elle y fit cueillette, inventa plusieurs pièges astucieux pour attraper des petits animaux. La jeune Archadia plongeait souvent son regard dans l'immensité du ciel. Elle savait que le corps de sa mère se trouvait dans la terre vénitienne mais elle semblait persuadée que l'âme de son père dansait quelque part, parmi les étoiles. Sa mère représentant la terre qui lui offrait la nourriture et un paysage de toute beauté, son père lui inspirait le sens de la vie et une spiritualité harmonieuse.

Un jour où elle observait les poissons (ses victimes désignées) dans le lac du mont Lu, elle aperçut une petite carpe s'approcher des remous engendrés par la cataracte. « _Idiote_ », pensa-t-elle. « _Tu vas te faire broyer et la cascade amènera ton corps jusqu'à moi pour que je puisse te manger_ ».

Contre toute attente, elle vit l'éclat couleur d'escarboucle du petit poisson remonter, à contre-courant, la chute d'eau. Stupéfaite par cette chose qui lui semblait impossible, la fillette repensa à cette légende que lu conta un jour son père.

Une carpe qui remonte la cascade d'eau et d'étoiles de la Porte du Dragon se transforme en dragon, un être d'une puissance et d'une sagesse extraordinaires. « _Allez petit poisson !_ » S'époumona la gamine dont l'enthousiasme aurait pu réveiller un mort. Serrant les poings, retenant son souffle, elle suivit le parcours initiatique de la carpe. A l'instant où le poisson atteignit le sommet de la cascade, une étoile filante d'un bleu-vert déchira le ciel sous les yeux ébahis d'Archadia. Sa longue traînée de poussière lumineuse lui évoqua la forme des dragons dont lui avait si souvent parlé son père.

« _Comme j'aimerais être une carpe ! Je pourrais alors devenir assez forte pour remonter le courant et m'envoler comme un dragon pour aller où bon me semble !_ »

La fillette n'oublia jamais ce conte et cette nuit-là. Avec une volonté d'acier, on peut déplacer des montagnes ou inverser le courant de la chute d'eau la plus violente. Pour atteindre cette volonté il fallait atteindre un équilibre parfait entre lutte à contre-courant et acceptation de se laisser porter. Quand elle grandit un peu, elle instilla en toutes choses un équilibre. Dans une harmonie parfaite avec son environnement, elle rendait à la terre ce qu'elle lui donnait. Quand elle cueillait des fruits ou des herbes, elle replantait des graines. Quand elle chassait, elle ne mangeait plus les jeunes. Quand elle mangeait, elle enterrait les restes pour qu'en retournant à la terre ils la rendent fertile.

Bien des années plus tard, par une nuit de pluie, une bande de brigands nomades trouvèrent son havre de paix et son abri. Avec l'intention de la piller comme ils avaient sans doute pillé les temples avoisinants, ils poursuivirent la jeune fille qui tenta de s'enfuir. A cinq contre une, ils l'acculèrent sur une excavation rocheuse qui surplombait le lac où se jetait cette immense cataracte. Les hommes, barbus, trempés et sales lui balancèrent des paroles brutales dans un chinois qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande s'approcha un peu plus d'Archadia. Effrayée, l'adolescente recula et glissa sur la roche mouillée. Elle se rattrapa d'une main au piton rocheux mais la pluie et les projections de la cascade ne lui permirent pas de remonter. De toute façon, si elle parvenait miraculeusement à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, les rôdeurs l'attendaient et elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Résignée, elle se laissa tomber dans le vide. Trente mètres la séparaient du lac et la violence du courant la broierait probablement. Elle lâcha prise, préférant mourir dans cette ultime chute que de souffrir et mourir des mains de ces hommes. Quand son corps creva la surface de l'eau, le courant l'enfonça dans les profondeurs comme un clou. Pétrifiée, Archadia ne sentit même pas la douleur irradier dans son corps meurtri. Elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux un bref instant. S'étant laissée porter par la force de l'eau, elle venait d'atteindre le fond du lac. Instinctivement elle prit appui sur une surface lisse qui ne lui sembla pas rocheuse au-dessous d'elle et, suffocant, elle mit ses dernières forces dans ses jambes pour la propulser vers la lumière que la lune diffusait entre les nuages. Tout se passa très vite. La jeune fille ne sentit plus la violence du courant, la douleur, la fatigue et la résignation à mourir. A moitié consciente seulement, elle provoqua un reflux dans la cascade qui inversa littéralement son cours. Elle ne s'était pas seulement contentée de remonter le courant, elle l'avait inversé. La chute d'eau transformée en source balaya le piton rocheux avec une violence similaire à la volonté d'Archadia.

Les cinq rôdeurs ainsi que l'adolescente plongèrent dans le lac, emportés par les eaux torrentielles. Une seule survécut.

Sombrant dans l'inconscience, la jeune fille se laissa couler au fond du lac. Avant de perdre totalement connaissance, elle ressentit une présence très forte. Luttant contre la fatigue, elle parvint à revenir à elle. Au fond des eaux sombres elle voyait de la lumière. L'éclat doré provenait d'une sorte de boîte. Trop épuisée, elle n'arriva pas à agiter ses bras et ses jambes contusionnés pour l'atteindre. Elle mit son esprit en paix et accepta l'étreinte de la mort comme elle se glissait dans les bras de son père quand elle était petite.

_« Quel dommage quand même… que je ne fusse pas une carpe… »_

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent.


	6. Chapitre 4: Les Erinyes

_Here comes the 4th chapter! Un ennemi dans l'ombre, une menace qui se précise, un douloureux avertissement..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: les Erinyes**

La guerrière de Zeus sortit de sa méditation brusquement. Non pas qu'elle avait senti la présence d'un ennemi invisible mais ce souvenir lui rappela à quel point ses émotions l'avaient guidée jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une Vertu du roi des dieux. Bien sûr il n'était pas toujours agréable de pouvoir ressentir ces choses. Non, la tristesse, la perte d'êtres chers et l'échec étaient de vraies souffrances morales et parfois elles pouvaient nous pousser à se demander même si une existence si difficile pouvait avoir un sens mais c'était aussi de cette volonté qu'elle avait extrait toute sa force. Aujourd'hui, elle s'interrogeait sur le bien-fondé de sa fonction de juge impartial. Ces années de guerre et de souffrance lui avaient parfois fait perdre toute foi en l'humanité. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, dit-on… Et c'était ce cynisme contraint et forcé qui avait fait d'elle cet instrument implacable de Justice. Peut-être que si elle avait décidé de pardonner, elle aurait pris la place d'Asmita qui continuait, malgré ses convictions qu'il partageait avec elle, de croire que le pardon et le don d'une autre chance supplanterait un jour la justice rigide et froide d'Archadia.

Retrouvant son calme, elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs lointains.

La suite s'était passée très vite. Les eaux tumultueuses de la nuit avaient rejeté son corps sur les rives du lac du pic des cinq vieillards et avaient retrouvé leur apparente sérénité. Quand Archadia se réveilla, elle était transie de froid et portait une armure. Soudainement prise d'une montée d'adrénaline, l'adolescente contempla son reflet dans l'eau du lac. Cet assemblement de plaques telles des écailles couleur d'amazonite lui rappelait la forme de celle d'un dragon. Intriguée, elle leva les yeux vers la cascade. « _Père ! Père je suis un dragon !_ » Cria-t-elle tout haut en levant les bras vers le ciel avant de se rendre compte que ceux-ci étaient couverts de contusions et la faisaient atrocement souffrir. A la limite de ce que son corps puisse supporter, elle se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'abri de fortune qui lui servait de maison. Ôtant l'armure du dragon par sa simple volonté, elle remarqua qu'une fois celle-ci recomposée, elle prenait clairement la forme d'une de ces légendes. Tremblante, fiévreuse et à bout de force, Archadia sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui la secouait. Elle remarqua d'abord le visage de l'homme qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Ses traits fin mais anguleux lui donnaient un air préoccupé. L'adolescente sentit quelque chose d'étrange qui émanait de cet inconnu mais sans parvenir à le décrire. De nouveau en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales, la jeune fille compris qu'elle ne se trouvait plus chez elle. Quand elle tenta de se redresser, l'homme l'en empêcha.

« Reste allongée, tu es gravement blessée. Tu souffres de plusieurs fractures.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla-t-elle en grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

-Mon nom est Hakurei. Et comme toi, je suis un chevalier d'Athéna.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Et où sommes-nous d'abord ?

-Nous sommes à Jamir. Dans les montagnes qui séparent l'Inde de la Chine. Je suis venu te chercher quand le Sanctuaire a entendu l'appel de la constellation du Dragon.

-Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites ! Qu'est donc le sanctuaire ? Et Athéna ?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais d'abord, il faut que tu te reposes. Bois-ça, ce thé va te faire du bien… » Dit Hakurei en lui tendant une tasse chaude.

Archadia apprit ainsi qu'elle avait été choisie en tant que Bronze Saint du Dragon. L'armure n'avait encore jamais fait son apparition avant cela. Quand le sage lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, il commença à entraîner la jeune fille. Ce fut également par la bouche du Jamirien qu'elle sut combien les femmes chevalier étaient rares et qu'elles portaient un masque pour ne pas subjuguer leurs adversaires grâce à leurs attributs féminins qui seraient alors considérés comme l'utilisation d'une ruse indigne pour un Saint. Hakurei fut dès lors le seul homme à avoir vu le visage de la guerrière sans que celle-ci n'ai appliqué la règle du « je t'aime ou je te tue ».

Cette fois-ci, Archadia fut extirpée de son introspection par une présence énorme. Le Cosmos qui bombardait son esprit était écrasant. Alerte, la Vertu se releva et dégaina son épée, oubliant le masque noir qui gisait à ses pieds.

Cette immense énergie englobait tout le verger et l'empêchait de localiser l'ennemi qui restait invisible imperceptible à ses cinq autres sens.

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! Montrez-vous ! Déclara-t-elle tout haut pour bien se faire entendre tandis que ses yeux tentaient vainement de trouver une trace de la présence ennemie.

Les trois Hespérides jouissaient de la protection de Zeus en personne tant qu'elles se trouvaient sur l'île. Elles se demeuraient donc en relative sécurité.

Le cœur du Saint de la Justice battait à tout rompre sous l'effet de la peur mais Archadia maîtrisait parfaitement celle-ci. Le stress était juste assez important pour qu'elle puisse intensifier drastiquement son Cosmos. En position de combat, elle était prête à en découdre avec son ennemi invisible. Droite, gauche, en face, derrière, au-dessus, en dessous… Cette énergie malveillante était partout autour d'elle. Cette-ci s'accompagnait d'une mélodie qui ne lui évoquait rien de bon. Ces chants suraigus laissaient penser qu'il pouvait s'agir de comptines enfantines mais dont les paroles macabres ne présageaient que de choses désagréables.

_« Les mains pleines de sang, les mains pleines de sang, préparons l'enterrement, pour elle tout déraille, la fille est blessée ! Elle tient ses entrailles mais ne peut lutter ! Elle tombe sur le sol et va trépasser ! Hihihihi ! »_ Firent les voix. Archadia en différencia trois.

Les comptines diaboliques continuaient de résonner tandis qu'un autre Cosmos fit irruption.

-Ah, ah… Tu es effrayée ! Est-ce parce que tu ne peux pas me voir que tu as peur ? Ou est-ce ma seule présence qui te fait trembler comme une feuille ? Fit une voix à la fois rauque, grave et caverneuse qui semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois.

-Je ne suis pas effrayée. Et si tu veux tout savoir je pense que c'est toi qui as peur. Sinon, pourquoi rester dans l'ombre alors que tu pourrais m'affronter de face, avec honneur !

-Je vais plutôt laisser mes sœurs te dévorer de l'intérieur !

Bien que la Vertu s'attende à accueillir une monstrueuse créature comparable à un Hécatonchire où quelque monstruosité cauchemardesque du Tartare, elle ne vit rien de tel. En fait, elle ne vit rien. Son septième sens lui indiquait la position du visiteur mais tous ses autres moyens de perception démentaient ce dernier. Ce fut quand elle remarqua une ombre sur le sol qu'elle comprit que la chose qui la projetait n'était pas visible.

L'ombre se divisa en trois silhouettes qui sortirent du sol et prirent de plus en plus consistance humanoïde. Elles se transformèrent en fillettes. Ces enfants n'avaient, hormis leur corps de gamines de 6 ans, rien d'humaine. Leurs cheveux de gorgones dardaient l'air ambiant d'un geste vindicatif, leurs visages pâles, presque cadavériques étaient animés de trois expressions bien distinctes. Des petites ailes décharnées sortaient de leur dos. Celle de gauche était d'une teinte plutôt bleutée et portait, dans sa main gauche, un poignard en os duquel dégoulinait un liquide visqueux noirâtre. Celui-ci tâchait l'ourlet de sa robe déchiquetée. Son sourire mauvais laissait apparaître de petites dents pointues.

Les cheveux de serpents appartenant à celle de droite étaient rougeoyants. Son visage disgracieux et osseux était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sang. Elle portait autour du cou les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas dans ses deux fosses vides. Sa bouche sans lèvres était tordue dans un rictus de dégoût. Le cœur pourri qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite palpitait encore.

Celle du centre n'avait aucune couleur autre qu'une déclinaison déplaisante de gris. Les serpents qui sifflaient sur le sommet de son crâne étaient nettement plus longs et belliqueux que ceux de ses sœurs. Archadia remarqua alors que le plus long de ces reptiles servait de fouet à la dernière créature cauchemardesque qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant elle. La petite furie fit claquer celui-ci dans les airs. Contrairement à ses sœurs, son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, seulement une implacabilité à toute épreuve.

De toute sa vie, jamais la Vertu n'avait tant lutté pour ne pas céder à la panique. Quelque chose dans le Cosmos de ces enfants était insupportable. Renforcé par leur apparence hideuse, celui-ci paralysaient Archadia.

« Alors voilà l'un des chevaliers de Zeus notre neveu ! Je suis déçue ! Lança la bleue.

La juge resta coite.

-Allons, viens nous attaquer ! Cette God Cloth que tu portes ne semble pas si solide ! Ajouta la rouge dont le collier organique s'agitait dans un bruit écœurant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la Vertu rassembla son Cosmos et lança une attaque dévastatrice. Levant son épée bénite vers le ciel, elle en appela au « Grand Jugement ».

-Premier Jugement ! Purification par la Terre ! Déclara la guerrière.

Le sol se fendit aux pieds des fillettes. De ces failles jaillirent des mâchoires chthoniennes qui tentèrent de capturer les trois proies toutes désignées. Cette action se solda malheureusement par un échec cuisant. Dans un rire sardonique, les créatures bondirent et s'élevèrent dans le ciel pour échapper à l'attaque dévastatrice. Archadia fut contrainte de se déconcentrer un instant pour pouvoir esquiver les attaques éclair de ses ennemies cadavériques. Un combat épique et brutal au corps à corps commença. Les petites furies la harcelaient de toutes parts. La Vertu tint le coup relativement facilement pendant un moment. Elle parvint même à saisir le petit démon bleu par un pan de sa robe déchiquetée. La furie se délesta de cette étreinte en coupant de son poignard le bout d'étoffe qu'avait saisi Archadia. Dans le même geste, elle entailla superficiellement le flanc de la Sainte. Le sang de la guerrière tâcha son vêtement. Une estafilade aussi inoffensive ne stoppa pas la danse mortelle de la Juge. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Archadia fut déconcentrée un instant par un soudain flot d'émotions diverses provenant du futur. Elle ne comprenait pas. En combat elle savait parfaitement fermer son esprit à ces oracles ! Mais là, ses impressions se déversaient dans son crâne comme un insupportable cri de banshee. Profitant de cette ouverture flagrante, le fouet de la grise parvint finalement à lui tordre le poignet et à lui faire lâcher son épée qui se planta dans le sol.

-Hihi ! Tu ne peux plus lancer ton attaque, ton épée est hors d'usage maintenant ! S'esclaffa l'auteure de la manœuvre.

Effectivement, la lame s'enfonça plus profondément dans la terre et se recouvrit bien vite d'une épaisse ronce de bois mort.

-Que tu crois ! Ne m'enterre pas trop vite ! Répliqua sarcastiquement Archadia qui contenait maintenant sa peur avec beaucoup plus de réussite. Une vague de Cosmos démarra du bout des doigts de sa main libre pour refluer et se déverser telle une lame de fond dans tout son corps. Deuxième Jugement ! Purification par le Feu !

L'armure de la Vertu s'embrasa, obligeant le fouet serpentaire à lâcher prise. Alors que ses deux jumelles s'approchaient à la vitesse de la lumière dans une brume de ténèbres, les flammèches qui s'échappaient du corps de la Sainte se transformèrent en brasier qui la protégea tel un mur de flammes tout en repoussant violemment les assaillantes. La bleue fut légèrement touchée mais les deux autres demeuraient indemnes quand l'attaque pyrotechnique se dissipa. Cette attaque aurait dû consumer n'importe quel ennemi coupable d'intentions hostiles envers Zeus dans une fournaise bien plus déchaînée. Archadia ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ressentait des prémonitions très fortes et incontrôlables puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne voyait plus que l'immense vacuité du néant. Elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler son Cosmos.

-Ah ah ! Attaque encore comme ça et tu seras épuisée ! Nous n'aurons plus qu'à t'achever. Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas tes compagnons ? Ricana la bleue dont quelques plumes étaient encore incandescentes.

-Retournez d'où vous venez ! Troisième Jugement ! Purifica….

La Vertu fut coupée par une douleur atroce. C'était comme si une main invisible lui compressait le cœur. Bien qu'elle n'eût pas grand-chose dans l'estomac, la douleur lui fit vomir un douloureux mélange de bile et de sang. A quatre pattes sur l'herbe du Jardin des Hespérides, Archadia laissa s'échapper toutes les émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle.

-Ah, voilà ce que je voulais ! De la colère, de la haine et une furieuse envie de te venger. Tu ne ressens maintenant plus rien n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement, la Juge n'exprimait plus aucun sentiment vaguement positif ou négatif. Comme lorsqu'elle se privait de cela pour juger les âmes. Sauf que là, elle n'avait aucune emprise sur la raison de ce soudain vide. Tout à coup, elle eut à nouveau accès à une partie de son humanité. Mais elle ne contenait que la destruction. La Vertu commençait à comprendre. La rouge était capable de contrôler l'afflux de visions et de sentiments qui parvenait dans les filets de son Cosmos. Mais elle sentait également la grise dont l'étrange énergie consumait la sienne.

-Espèce de… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Oh ! Revoilà une belle tornade de sentiments bien dévastatrice ! Pourquoi ne pas mettre ces belles émotions au service de notre frère et maître ?

Le démon rougeoyant ne tenait plus cet organe pourri comme à l'instant. Ce cœur était bien plus… vivant et rosé. Celui-ci émettait par impulsions une lueur qui peu à peu s'estompait. Archadia ne l'avait pas remarqué avant maintenant mais le somptueux vergé n'était plus que désolation et bois mort. Tandis que l'aube se levait, l'herbe avait jauni puis noirci, les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles, celles-ci s'amassant en tas automnaux à leurs pieds. L'eau autrefois pure et transparente du lac s'était transformée en boue visqueuse dont les remous provoquent des bulles éclatant à la surface.

-Je suis… Je suis un chevalier de Zeus ! Père et Roi des dieux ! Répliqua la Vertu en se relevant difficilement.

-Un toutou ! Voilà ce que tu es ! Siffla la bleue, son sourire démoniaque toujours imprimer sur sa face décharnée.

-Je suis Archadia ! Vertu de la Justice sur l'Olympe et Juge divin !

-Puisque nous en sommes aux présentations, sache que nous sommes les Bienveillantes. Prit le temps d'expliquer la grise tandis qu'elle et ses sœurs se reculaient à quelques mètres du chevalier qui tenait maladroitement sur ses deux jambes. Voici Tisiphone, la vengeresse, dit-elle en pointant la bleue au poignard en os de son doigt crochu. Mégère, la haine, et mon nom est Alecto, l'implacable. Mégère pourrait t'obliger à laisser ta haine te consumer et t'ordonner de te ranger de notre côté mais tu es trop dangereuse et mon maître ne voudra pas prendre le risque. Je ne te tuerai pas non plus de sang-froid bien que l'envie ne me manque pas. Regarde plutôt cette coupure provoquée par le poignard de Tisiphone sur ton flan. Le poison de ma sœur va te ronger len-te-ment. Tu vas perdre connaissance, tu vas délirer, avoir des hallucinations et souffrir mille morts. Lorsque nous auront dépossédé Zeus de son trône et de son pouvoir et que tu auras vu tes amis et tes maîtres mourir sous tes yeux, alors tu mourras dans la douleur. Prend cette escarmouche comme un avertissement à destination de ton maître.

La grise explosa de rire telle une furie hystérique. Mais déjà, la vue d'Archadia se brouillait. Tandis que les trois petites sorcières disparaissaient dans l'ombre, la guerrière s'effondra sur le sol. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour lancer ses deux derniers jugements.

-Troisième Jugement… Purification par le Vent !

La Vertu se servit de cette brise divine pour porter un message à ses deux compagnons d'arme. Elle enveloppa le Cosmos résiduel de ses ennemies puis fit voler le sien vers la Terre et vers les Forges de l'Olympe.

-Quatrième Jugement… Purification… par… l'Eau… Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur Zeus, Aiolos, Asmita… J'ai… échoué…

Les gouttes cristallines de la pluie qui constituait le jugement par l'eau pouvaient prendre bien des formes. Elles pouvaient terrasser un pêcheur comme des milliers de lames tranchantes comme se faire douces et chaleureuses pour purifier un corps malade. Et c'était cette fonction qu'Archadia invoquait. Était-elle digne de recevoir cette purification ou serait-elle châtiée pour cette débâcle? Pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas à elle de décider. Sur l'herbe ravagée du Jardin des Hespérides, la Sainte sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre ajoutant un peu d'action vous a plu! A la semaine prochaine!_


	7. Chapitre 5: Les forges de l'Olympe

_Eh hop! Un nouveau chapitre!_

_La semaine prochaine on retrouvera un groupe uni de chevalier (ça fera moins des persos partout... Ouf:)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les Forges des dieux**

**Vertu du Courage**

Bien que sa dévotion envers Zeus soit absolue, la Vertu ne parvenait pas à comprendre la stratégie que son maître avait décidé d'adopter. Certes il était le chef des éclaireurs et sentinelles Olympiennes mais parmi ses confrères, il était de loin le plus fort d'un point de vue martial. Peut-être qu'en un contre un il pourrait être battu par la Vertu de la Vérité ou celle de la Justice mais quand il s'agissait de mener des troupes et développer des stratégies offensives et défensives il était clairement le meilleur. Il l'avait déjà démontré lors de campagnes et Zeus le savait. Alors pourquoi l'envoyer LUI transpirer dans les forges du dieu Héphaïstos pendant que ses collègues se retrouveraient en première ligne ? Le soldat leur reconnaissait bien des qualités mais de là envoyer Archadia dans un lieu lui demandant de prendre des décisions spontanées et intuitives et l'aveugle Asmita quérir l'aide de la déesse Athéna, il se demanda si le roi des dieux n'avait pas un peu perdu la tête. Il voulait bien comprendre qu'il était encore très jeune pour un demi-dieu, surtout en comparaison des deux autres Vertus, et qu'il aurait probablement encore l'air d'un adolescent pendant quelques centaines d'années mais il commençait à trouver cette infantilisation vexante.

Il marcha longuement le long des routes sinueuses du Mont Olympe avant de pénétrer dans le temple d'Héphaïstos. L'immense pièce sombre dont le fronton représentait une scène tirée des forges menait à un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la montagne des dieux. La configuration était la même pour toutes les divinités habitant cette terre. Temple, escalier, monde divin. Toutefois, la dimension d'Héphaïstos avait une particularité qui était que les particules d'orichalque et de stardust concentrées en Cosmos du dieu chtonien saturaient tellement l'atmosphère qu'il était quasiment impossible de ressentir quelque autre aura. Aiolos détestait cela car en cas d'attaque surprise il ne serait pas averti en temps réel.

Le jeune Saint se présenta devant les deux servantes du maître des lieux.

« Je suis Aiolos du Courage. Le Seigneur Zeus, roi des dieux m'envoie m'entretenir avec votre maître Héphaïstos.

- Bienvenue, chevalier. Le Seigneur Héphaïstos va vous recevoir. »

La Vertu n'avait jamais rencontré le dieu forgeron. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la divinité qui était marié à Aphrodite, probablement la personne la plus belle qui lui avait été donné de voir. Il savait qu'on le disait très laid et boiteux. Dans tous les cas, il pourrait le constater rapidement par lui-même.

Alors qu'il passa une main moite sur son front dégoulinant de sueur, deux créatures difformes sortirent de l'ombre pour ouvrir les immenses panneaux de bronze menant au cœur des forges du mont Olympe.

On se croyait presque dans une fourmilière tant l'agitation était importante. La chaleur, l'humidité et la résonnance des bruits donnèrent une belle migraine au chevalier en quelques minutes. Il sourit en imaginant son homologue de la Vérité dans un tel endroit. Pour lui, ce lieu devait être un enfer. Malgré ce désagrément, le guerrier vouait un intérêt tout particulier aux travaux des ouvriers. Les armes et outils qui sortaient d'ici étaient d'une facture remarquable. Assez fasciné, il en oublia presque le but de sa visite. Il fut extrait de ses vagabondages mentaux par une main se refermant sur son épaule protégée par sa God Cloth.

« Alors jeune homme ! Comment trouvez-vous ces forges ? L'interpela l'homme.

Le nouvel arrivant était très grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et barbu. Son visage et ses épaules semblaient parcheminés. Si Aiolos l'avait comparé à un humain, il aurait probablement eu la quarantaine. Vouté vers l'avant, il marchait à l'aide d'une canne. En le détaillant, il remarqua ses jambes arquées et ses pieds formant un angle anormal avec ses chevilles. Le bas de son corps relativement grêle contrastait avec son cou de taureau et ses bras musclés. Son tablier de cuir laissait entrapercevoir un torse velu.

Décontenancé par l'apparence étrange de cet homme, Aiolos balbutia :

- Hé bien… Euh… Je suis très impressionné de voir d'où proviennent toutes ces choses. Dit-il en pointant du pouce son armure étincelante et ses armes.

- Ah, ces armures ne sont pas fabriquées par mes ouvriers dans cette partie de mon royaume ! S'esclaffa le forgeron, révélant ainsi son identité de dieu.

- Seigneur Héphaïstos ! Le salua Aiolos, venant de comprendre qui était son interlocuteur en mettant genou à terre.

- Vous êtes le chevalier de Zeus qui est venu jusqu'ici pour me transmettre ses indications… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon père m'envoie une de ses précieuses Vertus ! Venez dans mon atelier, nous pourrons parler plus au calme.

La démarche chaloupée du dieu souterrain lui donnait une prestance vraiment unique. Héphaïstos n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec ses frères et sœur. En suivant le maître des lieux, le courageux guerrier inspecta du regard les artisans qui s'affairaient à divers tâches. Hommes ou femmes, tous étaient atteints de difformités physiques flagrantes. Remarquant que le jeune Saint scrutait avec étonnement ce monde différent, le dieu jugea bon de lui faire quelques précisions sur son royaume.

- Tous sont des honorables hommes qui étaient des forgerons, orfèvres et tailleurs de pierre reconnus. Leurs malformations sont, pour la plupart, dues à leur exposition aux métaux lourds. Cependant, il s'agit des meilleurs artisans que le monde des hommes et ceux d'autres divinités aient connus. Ces hommes sont forts et adroits. Ces femmes sont précises et minutieuses. C'est grâce à ces compétences que les armes Olympiennes sont si performantes et que les bijoux sont si réputés. Leur Cosmos est d'une puissance telle qu'ils peuvent rendre le morceau de métal le plus fin d'une résistance extraordinaire. Bien sûr vous ne pouvez probablement pas le sentir…

- C'est exact, est-ce à cause des poussières chargées en Cosmos ?

- Vous êtes très curieux, jeune humain. J'aime ça ! Pour répondre à votre question pertinente, oui et non. Tout comme une armure telle que la vôtre draine le Cosmos, les parois de cette forge et les immenses quantités de minerai divin stockées ici et là bloquent l'embrasement du Cosmos. Vous ne pourriez certainement pas atteindre le septième sens en ces lieux. »

Tentant de brûler son énergie intérieure, Aiolos ne fut capable de ressentir qu'une petite flammèche. Il approuva alors d'un hochement de tête. Quel monde à part ! Il était loin de s'imaginer que les ateliers du mont Olympe seraient si différents de ce qui se trouvait à la surface. Malgré son armure bénite et ses armes, il se sentait très vulnérable ici.

L'atelier personnel de la divinité chtonienne était une grande pièce à la clarté contrastant avec le reste de la véritable usine que le jaune Saint avait traversée. Les surfaces étaient toutes recouvertes d'une matière pâle aux reflets bleutés. Reposant en hauteur au-dessus d'une sorte de paillasse de chimiste, une remarquable armure imposante et étincelante attira le regard d'Aiolos. Héphaïstos prit place derrière ce bureau et se posa dans son siège avec un craquement d'os très audible.

« Alors, jeune chevalier, quels sont les directives du Seigneur Zeus mon Père ?

- Il vous demande de puiser dans les ressources de minerai divin à volonté pour forger des armes en quantité ainsi que de lancer le « plan d'urgence ».

- Oh… L'homme se fit soudain très silencieux.

- Puis-je… vous demander de quoi il s'agit, Seigneur Héphaïstos ?

- Avec les quantités d'orichalque entreposées dans mes entrepôts souterrains, je vais créer une armée.

- Une armée ?

- Des êtres sans âmes qui ne connaissent ni la peur, ni la douleur.

- Une telle chose est possible ? Demanda le Saint du Courage, très surpris.

- Bien sûr mon garçon ! Je suis le dieu des forges !

- Mais combien de ces choses pouvez-vous construire ? Et en combien de temps ?

- Je pense pouvoir animer 4 compagnies et l'espace de deux ou trois semaines. Pour ce qui est des armes, vous les aurez dans deux jours.

Le chevalier fit un rapide calcul. Quatre compagnies représentaient environ 600 hommes, soit presque le nombre actuel de combattants qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Restait à prendre en compte leur puissance de destruction et leur résistance. Véritablement stupéfait par les dires du dieu souterrain, son regard laissa s'exprimer une pointe de malice et d'excitation.

- Bien, je vais faire mon rapport à Votre Père, le Seigneur Zeus. Déclara le jeune homme en tentant de regagner son sérieux.

- Je vois pourquoi Zeus vous a choisi pour venir me transmettre un simple message… Il va vous donner le commandement de ces troupes. Il n'a jamais délégué cette tâche à quiconque auparavant. Même pas à ses deux enfants dieux de la guerre. C'est une immense preuve de confiance.

Pour la deuxième fois, le jeune homme laissa la surprise l'envahir. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Zeus avait envoyé sa sentinelle et son meilleur guerrier loin de tout, ici, dans les profondeurs du mont Olympe. Il voulait que la Saint du Courage rencontre son fils. Il n'aurait pas pu donner ce commandement à Archadia qui ne possédait aucune expérience de la levée d'armées et ne pouvait prendre de décisions spontanées ni à Asmita. Un être comme lui se serait déjà retrouvé immensément vulnérable sans Cosmos dans ce temple et il était beaucoup trop solitaire pour entrer dans la logique d'un chef de guerre.

- Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur les plans de votre Père, Seigneur Héphaïstos. J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

- Moi de même mon garçon. Vous m'intriguez beaucoup ! J'aimerai en apprendre plus à votre sujet !

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire… Mais si je survis à cette guerre, je serai ravi de vous raconter mon histoire. »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune chevalier du Courage quitta l'atelier.

Loin de tout et avec son Cosmos bridé par les émanations magiques du précieux orichalque des dieux, Aiolos ne ressentit pas l'effroyable combat qui se déroulait au même moment à des heures de marche du temple des profondeurs Olympiennes. Quand il ressortit des forges, il était déjà trop tard.


	8. Chapitre 6: Cendres et larmes

**Chapitre 6 : Cendres et larmes**

Toujours à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Athéna, l'ex chevalier de la Vierge restait attentif au Cosmos qui provenait du Jardin des Hespérides. Le grand bouleversement qu'il avait senti avait disparu. A deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid, il pesta intérieurement contre lui-même. Il devait rentrer au plus vite. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit la brise d'Archadia emporter un Cosmos obscur et froid vers lui. L'aura que le vent avait amenée était très désagréable. Celle-ci empestait la mort et la cruauté. Il y avait aussi du sang, des larmes et autre chose de plus grave encore mais Asmita ne fut pas capable de l'analyser tant son esprit était en alerte. Alors qu'Athéna était restée au fond de son temple, la Vertu s'adressa à Shiryū qui s'escrimait encore à tenter de ressentir le faible Cosmos de la Sainte.

« Je dois absolument retourner auprès de mon maître. Je vous en prie, prenez vite votre décision ! Prévenez Ashertan quand ça sera fait. Il nous transmettra le message. Dit le Saint aveugle en commençant à se diriger vers les escaliers menant au temple des Poissons.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Répondit Shiryū de la Balance.

- Asmita ! Attends ! Intervint Saori.

Le chevalier tourna la tête tout en ralentissant son rythme de marche sans s'arrêter pour autant.

- Déesse Athéna, je…

- Asmita, prends quelques chevaliers avec toi. Je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait… Alors, c'est le moment.

- Athéna…

- Shiryū, Cassiopée, Sora. Partez avec lui. Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton qui n'accepterait aucune protestation.

- Si je dois partir pour le Jardin des Hespérides avec trois mortels ne maîtrisant pas tous le huitième sens, je dois vous demander l'autorisation d'invoquer le "kami no kaidan".

- Très bien. Je vais lever la protection. Va, Chevalier. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Ikki du Phénix sortit de la chambre d'Athéna à son tour. Il posa à terre le casque de pope qui ornait jusqu'alors sa tête et plaqua ses mains au sol. Il brisa la barrière protectrice du sanctuaire pour un court instant. La Vertu en profita pour utiliser son Cosmos afin de créer le « kami no kaidan », l'escalier des dieux. Il permettait aux mortels de voyager entre deux mondes sans avoir besoin de connaitre le huitième sens. L'escalier ne pouvait les porter tous les quatre que jusqu'au Jardin et laisserait Asmita sur les rotules mais il sentait que la menace à l'origine de cette irradiation cosmique dantesque avait disparu.

Au pas de course les quatre guerriers divins gravirent les marches brillantes. Peu à peu le paysage se modifiait pour se transformer en un couloir de pierre illuminé par des flambeaux éclairant les murs d'une lueur bleutée. « _Merci, Ô Athéna…_ » Pensa la Vertu tandis que Cassiopée et Shiryū avaient placé le jeune Sora entre eux pour qu'il ne traîne pas, probablement fasciné par le Cosmos se dégageant des parois. Cependant quelque chose clochait. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir la lumière, il aurait déjà dû sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau à cette distance du Jardin des Hespérides. L'aube avait déjà fait place au début de matinée puisqu'il l'avait sentie sur Terre.

« Shiryū, est-ce que tu vois la lumière du jour ? Demanda le chevalier afin de vérifier ses craintes en interrogeant le Gold Saint qui le suivait.

- Je vois le ciel mais… Il est aussi chargé de gris que si un terrible orage se préparait. Expliqua le jeune homme en se rendant ensuite compte que sa précision ne voulait peut-être rien dire pour quelqu'un comme Asmita.

- Hâtons-nous ! Ordonna alors la Vertu qui accéléra sa course, immédiatement suivi de ses trois alliés.

Le Saint de la Vérité était essoufflé. Ouvrir le kami no kaidan était déjà extrêmement cher en matière de Cosmos mais la montée à un tel rythme était également éprouvante.

Lorsque le groupe posa le pied sur l'herbe morte du fabuleux verger, le spectacle était glauque. Sora partagea ses pensées en parlant tout haut :

- C'est ça le Jardin des Hespérides ? Dit-il sur un ton à la fois grandement surpris et choqué.

Cette interrogation venait parfaitement corroborer les observations de la Vertu. Tout était mort ou agonisant dans ce Cosmos. Les arbres, les fleurs, les fruits, tout n'était que désolation. Il sentait aussi l'odeur de braises encore ardentes et de la terre chaude balayée par la pluie comme cela sentait souvent après une averse d'été. Il poussa son aura à la recherche d'Archadia. Son esprit était animé par la crainte, le désespoir et la désagréable sensation d'être arrivé trop tard.

- Oh ! Regardez là-bas ! S'écria le jeune chevalier des Poissons.

Le garçon pointa son doigt dans la direction du corps qui gisait au pied d'un cerisier mort à une quinzaine de mètres de là. Allongée entre les hautes herbes jaunies, presque aucun Cosmos ne s'échappait de la Vertu terrassée. Asmita l'avait sentie juste en même temps que Sora l'avait vue. Déjà, il accourait auprès d'Archadia.

Le chevalier aveugle fut le premier à l'approcher, les autres étant trop envahis par quelque impression dévastée. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la surélever un peu et passa sa main sur son visage pour mieux ressentir son Cosmos mourant. Immédiatement, il comprit qu'elle ne portait plus son masque. Pour lui ce n'était pas grave mais pour ses compagnons, la voir à visage découvert revenait à la déshonorer.

- N'approchez pas ! Ordonna Asmita en accompagnant son injonction d'un geste éloquent de la main.

Le benjamin de l'équipe ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi il ne fallait pas venir auprès de la Vertu mais les autres le retinrent. Cassiopée, qui portait un masque, saisit immédiatement le problème en apercevant le visage découvert de la collègue du Saint de la Vérité.

- Shiryū, Sora, retournez-vous. Asmita, je vais vous donner mon masque. Intervint la jeune femme.

Le chevalier de la Balance emmena son cadet un peu plus loin et se retourna vers l'arrivée des escaliers. Dans cette position, il pouvait discerner quelques marches de marbre blanc qui se fondaient dans une brume surnaturelle. Pendant ce temps, la Sainte du Lion descella son masque en s'approchant des deux Vertus de Zeus. Elle tendit l'objet au chevalier qui le saisit.

- Merci. Alors dis-moi, comment est-elle ? Je sais qu'elle a un petit dragon à l'intérieur du poignet. Si celui-ci disparaît, c'est que son Cosmos est au plus bas. Tu le vois ? S'enquit Asmita, très préoccupé.

La jeune femme retourna la main de la Sainte et ne vit aucun dragon, seulement un bleu typique d'une étreinte violente. Elle poussa un soupir de dénégation.

- Elle ne semble pas gravement blessée mais sérieusement anémiée. Sa pâleur fait peur à voir. La décrivit Cassiopée du Lion qui, à cette distance, commençait à pouvoir ressentir son Cosmos extrêmement affaibli. Mais il y a quand même une plaie qui m'inquiète. Sur son flanc il y a une brûlure mais le pourtour de celle-ci est noir et gonflé sur une bonne surface. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une infection suite à la brûlure. Ajouta la Sainte en scrutant la plaie de la Vertu.

Au même instant, Asmita passa sa main dans laquelle était concentré un Cosmos inquisiteur à une dizaine de centimètres de distance de la brûlure infectée.

- Non, la brûlure est volontaire. Je sens son Cosmos. Mais pour l'infection… Je crois qu'elle est empoisonnée. Elle a certainement utilisé ses dernières forces pour tenter une Purification par l'Eau et pour cautériser le point d'entrée. Je vois aussi des dégâts internes importants. Je ne comprends pas… Les Vertus de Zeus ne peuvent pas contracter d'infections ! Pesta le chevalier aveugle en gardant pourtant sa colère sous contrôle.

- Sora est un expert en poisons. Il pourrait peut-être observer la plaie et en déduire de quel type il s'agit ?

- Humm… Répondit pensivement Asmita de la Vérité.

- Sora, approche. Demanda la jeune femme.

- Mais ton visage… Lui rappela la Vertu.

- Ce n'est rien. Il n'appartient qu'à moi de choisir si une telle personne peut voir mon visage. Sora n'est qu'un enfant. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Le Saint des Poissons quitta son acolyte de la septième maison et se rapprocha des deux autres chevaliers au chevet d'Archadia. Il fut rapidement suivi par un Shiryū qui gardait les yeux fermés.

Comme l'avait fait la Vertu quelques secondes plus tôt, le petit guerrier aux cheveux blancs concentra son Cosmos dans la paume de sa main et l'appliqua sur la blessure de la blessée.

- Ouah ! Dit-il si soudainement qu'Asmita sursauta tant il était nerveux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Ce n'est pas un poison au sens strict mais du sang mélangé à quelque chose comme… du… venin de scorpion, en tout cas ça y ressemble… Fit le garçon en s'étonnant lui-même au cours de ses paroles.

- C'est du venin de scorpion qui a empoisonné un être aussi puissant qu'Archadia ? Demanda l'ex Saint de la Vierge, véritablement surpris et incrédule.

- J'ai déjà lu quelque chose de similaire à ça dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque du sanctuaire. C'est très loin de mon domaine de compétence mais je crois que cela fait référence à un être écailleux qui gardait le Tartare pour le dieu Cronos.

- Campé. Conclut le Saint de la Balance qui connaissait la légende. Il s'agit d'une femme dont les cheveux étaient des serpents, le corps recouvert d'écailles et dont un scorpion servait de vêtement.

- Si je te suis bien, Shiryū, il est inutile que nous appelions Akasuki pour ce genre de scorpion… Ça n'a rien à voir avec le Scarlett Needle. Suggéra Cassiopée.

- Le venin est hémolytique d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Ajouta le jeune Sora. D'où la perte importante de sang.

- Je pense que la pluie purifiante a protégé le reste de son corps du poison en le contenant au niveau de sa plaie. Le plus urgent est de la mettre en sécurité pour qu'elle se repose afin qu'elle reconstitue son sang.

La serrant contre lui pour lui faire don d'une partie de son Cosmos, Asmita sentit un violent vertige et faillit perdre connaissance. Le kami no kaidan l'avait laissé très affaiblit.

La guerrière reprit vaguement conscience. Sa vue était trouble et son corps lui semblait tout engourdi. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à formuler quelques mots, dans un filet de voix.

- Asmita ? Je… suis… désolée… Souffla la Sainte en sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Heureusement que le masque qu'elle portait cachait sa faiblesse.

- Ne parle pas. Tu es blessée. Nous allons te ramener au panthéon des héros. La rassura le chevalier de la Vérité.

La Sainte réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser en s'adossant au tronc du cerisier mort au pied duquel elle était tombée, terrassée par la toxine et les attaques de ses trois petites ennemies. Seul le don que venait de lui faire son frère d'arme la maintenait consciente.

- Je sais maintenant… Qui sont… Nos ennemis… Asmita… Il faut prévenir… Zeus… Murmura-t-elle.

- Il faut d'abord la soigner ! Intervint le jeune Sora qui craignait qu'on la laisse ici.

La guerrière ouvrit la paume de sa main alors que son esprit peinait à rester de ce monde. Elle serrait jusqu'à présent un morceau de tissu, sale et tâché de sang.

- Ce Cosmos… Commença le chevalier aveugle.

Quand il s'empara de l'étoffe, il eut une brève mais très précise vision du combat qui opposa son alliée aux trois fillettes. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. La douleur qu'il ressentit lui fit lâcher l'objet qui tomba au sol. Shiryū le ramassa.

- Asmita, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le Saint de la Balance dont le Cosmos artificiellement augmenté par une privation sensorielle volontaire parvenait à repérer les résidus de l'aura que l'ennemi avait laissé sur le tissu sans pouvoir en interpréter son contenu.

- Le Cosmos contenu dans ce morceau d'étoffe m'a provoqué une vision du combat pendant lequel Archadia a été blessée.

- Tu peux interpréter des énergies aussi diffuses aussi finement ? S'intéressa Sora. Au point de pouvoir les reconstituer sous forme de visions ?

- C'est parce que ma cécité est de naissance. Ma sensibilité au Cosmos reste bien supérieure à celle de quelqu'un comme Shaka qui se privait volontairement d'un sens pour l'augmenter. Je ne pense d'ailleurs ne pas trop m'avancer en ajoutant qu'elle est également plus développée de celle de Shiryū.

- Humm… Alors qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? L'interrogea le chevalier de la Balance.

- Les Erinyes sont venues ici.

- Les quoi ? S'exclama le Saint des Poissons.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Il faut ramener Archadia sur le Mont Olympe pour la faire soigner. »

La guerrière était de plus en plus fébrile. Son Cosmos et son pouls diminuaient dangereusement tandis qu'elle ne parvenait presque plus à garder contact avec son monde. Malgré ses efforts de purification, un peu de poison devait continuer de se répandre dans son organisme. La douleur qu'elle ressentit lui fit de nouveau perdre connaissance. Doucement, son compagnon la délesta de son plastron et de ses épaulières qu'il remit à Shiryū. Il prit ensuite sa consœur dans ses bras et guida les chevaliers d'Athéna vers la sortie du Jardin. Au centre du Lac, protégées derrière la protection divine érigée par Zeus, les trois nymphes Hespérides somnolaient nonchalamment sur la berge de leur île. L'appréhension et la peur envahissaient tellement l'âme du chevalier des Poissons qu'il ne posa aucune question pendant toute la durée du trajet.

Le chevalier du Lion décida de prendre la dernière position. Son compagnon de la Balance put alors renoncer à sa volontaire cécité à condition qu'il ne se retourne pas.


	9. Chapitre 7: Au chevet d'un chevalier

**Chapitre 7 : Au chevet d'un chevalier**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Asmita perçut une lourde atmosphère planait au pied du mont Olympe. Quand le groupe dépassa les premières compagnies de sentinelles adroitement postées par Aiolos, Cassiopée remit son casque et baissa la tête. Il était vraiment temps que les chevaliers arrivent dans les quartiers du Panthéon et qu'elle puisse récupérer son masque. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être déshonorée et encore moins dans le monde des dieux.

La traversée des trois lignes d'avant-postes Olympiens prit une quinzaine de minutes. Sora oublia sa peur et s'ébahit littéralement devant ces fiers guerriers divins. Les deux Vertus et les Gold Saints pénétrèrent ensuite dans une vallée libre de toute atmosphère délétère. Ce lieu avait été préservé de l'intrusion malfaisante du Cosmos ennemi.

« Nous voici dans l'enceinte du Panthéon des Héros. Expliqua le chevalier de l'Olympe. C'est ici que vivent les serviteurs de Zeus.

-Comme c'est étrange ! L'aura que nous sentions jusqu'à présent n'a pas prise ici. Pourtant, je ne perçois aucune barrière… Partagea Shiryū, sur ses gardes.

-Alors ce que j'ai entendu dire est vrai. L'acuité de tes sens est vraiment nettement supérieure à la moyenne, chevalier de la Balance. Je vais t'expliquer la raison de cet état dès que nous aurons atteint les appartements des trois Vertus. »

Le Saint de la Vérité guida son groupe de visiteurs dans l'immense temple qui avait été construit au fond de la vallée. Creusé dans la pierre du mont des dieux, les jeunes chevaliers s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse chaud, humide et sombre mais c'était tout le contraire. Les grands espaces laissaient pénétrer dans la bâtisse l'air frais et la lumière d'un ciel qui n'était pas celui de l'Olympe. Les Saints d'Athéna comprirent rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un temple troglodyte mais d'une dimension à part entière. Au bout des méandres de couloirs, Asmita les invita à entrer dans une grande pièce assez semblable aux intérieurs des temples du Sanctuaire. Sur le fronton de la porte, Shiryū reconnut Thémis, déesse de la Justice, armée de ses attributs : l'épée et la balance. Dans un coin on pouvait voir un lit assez simple, une armoire et une bibliothèque très fournie qui attira immédiatement le regard gourmand de Sora. La Vertu déposa Archadia dans le lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

« Je vais faire appeler Hygie et Panacée. Elles pourront peut-être guérir Archadia. Attendez ici. »

Avant de partir, Asmita de la Vérité ouvrit l'armoire et trouva un masque. Alors que Sora et Shiryū détournèrent le regard, le chevalier changea le masque de sa consœur et rendit l'autre à Cassiopée qui se fit un plaisir de le remettre en place.

Le jeune Saint des Poissons avait beaucoup de mal à rester silencieux. Il avait trop envie de parcourir des yeux tous ces livres dans la bibliothèque.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes dans le monde de l'Olympe ! C'est trop génial ! Je n'imagine même pas tout le savoir que les livres de ce monde doivent renfermer !

-Reste sur tes gardes, Sora. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous ici. Ne touche à rien. Le mit en garde son aîné de la septième maison qui sentait encore la présence de la Vertu, juste dans la pièce adjacente.

-Oh allez ! Shiryū… Bouda le garçon qui trouvait déjà un autre centre d'intérêt en observant Archadia comme il approcherait un dragon assoupi, poussé par la curiosité et freiné par la peur.

-Sora ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ! Le réprimanda Cassiopée.

Le Saint des Poissons poussa un soupir si fort qu'il fit bouger les cheveux de la Vertu inanimée. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur devant la bibliothèque, les bras croisés, dos à ses compagnons. Il fit d'ailleurs exprès de laisser s'échapper toute sa frustration.

L'impatience du jeune garçon fit sourire l'ex chevalier du Dragon. Sora lui rappelait beaucoup Seiya lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il était plein de fougue et de bonne volonté mais son impatience et son attitude irréfléchie lui avait parfois causé du tort. Cependant, c'était aussi cette spontanéité qui les avait sortis de situations quasi-désespérées. Bien sûr, Seiya avait mûri et Sora n'était qu'un enfant mais il tardait à Shiryū de constater comment le jeune Saint grandirait.

Pendant ce temps, Cassiopée resta anormalement silencieuse. Son Cosmos d'ordinaire si exubérant était contenu d'une manière assez inhabituelle. Elle sondait cet espace apaisé à la recherche de ce qui provoquait cette atmosphère très différente de l'extérieur. Les dire de son collègue de la Balance la faisaient cogiter.

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Asmita qui revenait.

-C'est cet endroit… L'éclaira la Sainte du Lion. L'air y est… étrange. C'était comme si il était à la fois pourvu et dépourvu de Cosmos.

-Vous a-t-on déjà parlé des six mondes de la métempsychose ? S'enquit le chevalier aveugle.

-Shaka l'avait déjà mentionné. Répondit Shiryū alors que les deux autres firent « non » de la tête.

-Pour faire court, le monde le plus élevé est le Tenkai, le monde Céleste. Pourtant, il n'échappe pas à la roue du destin. Ce lieu est le Panthéon des Héros. Il s'agit aussi de la partie la plus périphérique du royaume céleste des dieux qui est régie par la roue de Samsara ou « fils de la destinée », appelez cela comme vous voulez. Dans le monde le plus haut, les héros, les demi-dieux et les divinités elles-mêmes sont scrutées, jugées et se réincarnent en fonction de leurs actes. Ce que vous sentez ici est mon Cosmos et ma tâche. Je pensais que ce fin voile transparent était trop ténu pour que des êtres comme vous puissiez le ressentir mais je me suis trompé. Ce filet de Cosmos que j'ai tissé s'étend comme un ciel au-dessus de l'Olympe. Cette technique est la seule de mes arcanes qui ne soit ni offensive, ni défensive : Jissai Satori, l'éveil à la vérité ultime. Elle me permet, en revanche, de ressentir la présence, les pensées et les actes de tout être qui se trouve sous son égide. Je peux m'ouvrir à eux partiellement ou entièrement. Grâce à ces informations, Archadia, telle Thémis, peut juger les âmes et les faire évoluer sur la roue. Un bienfaiteur gravira une marche et parviendra à atteindre ou rester dans le Tenkai. Un demi-dieu guerrier, s'il laisse sa violence et son esprit belliqueux le submerger sera alors jugé et puni en conséquence. Selon la gravité qu'Archadia attribue à ces actes, il sera, par exemple, plongé dans le Shurakai jusqu'à son repentir et sa prochaine réincarnation. Bien entendu, personne, dieu ou homme n'a jamais dégringolé les marches des six mondes de sa propre volonté sauf…

-Athéna… Souffla Shiryū.

-C'est exact. Une divinité telle qu'Athéna avait pour destin de rester dans le Tenkai mais elle a préféré, à plusieurs reprises, se réincarner dans le Jinkai. En tant qu'humaine, parmi nous, humains.

-Je comprends… Mais il n'y a pas que ton Jissai Satori autour de nous. Je me trompe ?

Le chevalier Olympien esquissa un air véritablement surpris pendant une bonne seconde. Il était très loin de s'imaginer qu'un de ces visiteurs aurait pu sentir l'essence même de sa technique, mais là… Non seulement il avait pu la percevoir (fait qu'Asmita avait attribué à la cécité temporaire du jeune homme lors de la précédente guerre sainte), mais aussi l'analyser et même atteindre un degré de finesse assez élevé pour déceler l'autre technique qui s'entremêlait à la sienne pourtant grandement affaiblie de par l'état de santé précaire de sa consœur. Reprenant son calme, la Vertu répondit en toute franchise au chevalier de la Balance.

-C'est exact. Ce que tu sens est le « Jugement des foules ». Tout comme moi, Archadia peut surveiller l'entièreté des créatures qui se trouvent sous sa coupe. Cependant, son esprit ne peut pas analyser aussi finement les comportements que le mien. Elle décèle donc l'alignement d'une créature, juge ses faits et, grâce à mon pouvoir peut pondérer ses sanctions. Ainsi, c'est elle qui actionne la roue.

-Elle continue de travailler alors qu'elle est aux portes de la mort ? Intervint Sora.

-Oui. Aussi longtemps qu'il lui restera un souffle de vie, elle continuera à mener sa mission à bien. Elle cherche la justice à tout prix. Et pour que nous puissions nous concentrer exclusivement à ce travail harassant, il faut nous protéger en temps de paix des éventuels fauteurs de trouble. Et c'est là le destin de la Vertu du Courage. Il mène les armées et veille à la sécurité de l'Olympe. C'est aussi lui qui renvoie dans leur monde respectif les quelques âmes qui tentent d'échapper à leur destin.

-Ca alors ! Et vous êtes beaucoup comme ça ? S'enquit Cassiopée.

-Trois Vertus majeures. Et cela suffit. Vous aurez d'ailleurs l'occasion de rencontrer le troisième d'entre nous sous peu. Il devrait nous rejoindre assez rapidement.

Les explications du chevalier divin furent interrompues par deux femmes qui se présentaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. La première était plutôt petite et toute en rondeurs mais harmonieuse. Son teint respirant la santé était doré. Ses cheveux flamboyants retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sa poitrine. Un serpent se lovait d'ailleurs autour de son cou et de ses seins. D'un regard bienveillant, elle attendait que la Vertu l'invite, ainsi que sa sœur, à rentrer. La seconde était nettement plus grande et paraissait un peu plus âgée. On voyait nettement l'air de famille qui liait les deux nouvelles arrivantes mais, paradoxalement, elle ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à l'autre jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et ternes en comparaison de la soyeuse crinière de feu de sa cadette. Malgré son indiscutable beauté, son visage semblait avoir été fatigué par quelque maladie. La peau de son corps mince était sèche. Son teint était terreux. Elle portait à la main un sac de toile qui cliquetait quand elle le bougeait.

-Je vous en prie, entrez. Les invita Asmita en s'écartant du lit dans lequel gisait Archadia.

Les trois chevaliers d'Athéna suivirent les deux sœurs des yeux jusqu'à ce que la grande s'agenouille au chevet de la guerrière blessée.

-Elle est empoisonnée… Comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama l'ainée.

-Nous l'ignorons. Mais il faut lui extraire ce poison. Sans cela elle ne pourra pas revenir à elle. Intervint le benjamin qui, d'un coup, semblait avoir perdu toute la fougue de la jeunesse.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda la jeune femme rousse.

-Je suis Sora des Poissons ! Et je suis expert en poisons ! Fanfaronna-t-il.

-Sora, laisse ces femmes travailler. Intervint Cassiopée.

-L'Eau a bien contenu la toxine dans la blessure. Nous pourrons la ponctionner sans problème. Je vais la soigner et ma sœur Hygie va la purifier. Expliqua Panacée en s'adressant au confrère de la guerrière. Asmita… Voulez-vous bien sortir, ainsi que ces jeunes personnes ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit le chevalier dont l'inquiétude qu'il dissimulait dans son Cosmos transparaissait par sa voix. Posant ses yeux aveugles sur le corps de la Vertu, il prit sa main froide dans les siennes. Ne meurs pas, Archadia. L'Olympe… Non… Tous les mondes ont besoin de ta lumière. »

Déjà, les autres chevaliers quittaient la chambre en silence.

Ils furent immédiatement rejoints par le Saint de la Vérité qui reprit la tête du groupe. Sans un mot, il emmena les jeunes protecteurs d'Athéna dans une pièce avoisinante. Dotée d'une table basse et de trois grands sofas, cela ressemblait fortement à une sorte de salle de repos ou de salon. Une petite pile de livres traînait au pied d'un des canapés ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes. L'esprit logique du Poisson attribua ces effets personnels à la Juge qui semblait très portée sur la lecture d'après sa bibliothèque personnelle plus que bien remplie. L'espace était baigné de cette même lumière que le hall du Panthéon. Asmita invita ses compagnons à prendre place autour de la table.

Sora et Cassiopée observèrent les magnifiques vallées qui entouraient le temple en se délectant du chant des oiseaux. Shiryū resta beaucoup plus pensif. Le jeune homme se demandait en quoi une poignée de chevaliers d'Athéna pourraient bien aider l'Olympe déjà pourvue d'une conséquente armée divine. Si ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant constituait seulement les éclaireurs de Zeus, l'ensemble de ses troupes devait certainement compter plusieurs milliers de guerriers. Tout en gardant son Cosmos le plus maîtrisé et le plus paisible qui soit, le Saint scrutait l'ex protecteur de la sixième maison. Il n'utilisa que ses yeux et aucunement son Cosmos afin que le chevalier ne puisse pas le sentir. Derrière cette aura qu'il savait solide comme sa volonté se cachait un homme en proie au doute et à l'inquiétude. Visiblement, la condition d'Archadia venait de créer une faille béante dans sa confiance en lui. Il s'était très probablement fourvoyé en pensant que lui et ses compagnons seraient presque immortels et intouchables. Le temps sembla long pour tout le monde avant que le chevalier aveugle daigne briser ce silence monacal.

« Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous n'êtes pas venus pour servir d'émissaires, de pions, que le Seigneur Zeus peut envoyer au casse-pipe sans se préoccuper des éventuelles conséquences. Vous avez malheureusement aussi pu vous rendre compte que même les plus valeureux guerriers du Roi des dieux ne sont pas invincibles.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller droit au but, chevalier de la Vérité ? Le coupa sèchement Cassiopée en utilisant volontairement son titre, plutôt que son prénom. A l'entente de cette phrase, Sora écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Cassiopée, tu n'as pas connu de guerre n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda posément la Vertu qui avait sciemment eu recours à son prénom pour détendre la jeune femme. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pour seul effet que de renforcer l'énervement de la Sainte du Lion.

-Non. Et alors ?

-Tu n'as jamais combattu d'ennemi aussi puissant et aussi perfide que ceux qui nous encerclent en ce moment. Tu as peur. Tu es terrifiée parce que tu ne sais pas comment te préparer mentalement au combat qui aura bientôt lieu.

-C'est faux ! Protesta la jeune femme qui chercha le regard de ses acolytes comme soutien.

-Ne te voile pas la face. Je sens parfaitement ton ardeur qui laisse place à la peur. Il est tout naturel de ressentir cela. C'est humain. Nous ne sommes pas des machines de guerre. Je ne te demande pas de t'affranchir de ce sentiment que nous partageons tous et moi le premier. Seulement, il est primordial que tu transcendes cette chose qui te paralyse. Sur le champ de bataille, un seul moment de doute peut te coûter la vie. Aiolos du Courage ne va pas tarder. Il vous expliquera notre plan plus en détails.

-Sora ! Shiryū ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Dites-lui ! Explosa Cassiopée dont on aurait pu ressentir les traits déformés par la colère, même derrière son masque.

-Ton ami de la Balance a déjà connu plusieurs guerres déicides, il a même dû affronter les pires ennemis alors que sa condition d'aveugle le prédisposait à nombre de terreurs que tu ne connaitras probablement jamais. Asmita marqua une pause durant laquelle le principal intéressé baissa la tête. Sans même le connaître, le chevalier de la Vérité l'avait parfaitement compris. Il sait comment outrepasser sa peur, il sait comment la transformer en détermination pour en faire un moteur. Quant à Sora, il est très jeune. Son insouciance s'apparente à du courage et il a une très haute estime de lui-même. Il est donc naturellement plus porté sur l'excès de confiance que sur cette terreur.

Cassiopée était acculée. Elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais Asmita avait vu juste. Il avait été capable de scanner ses deux compagnons ainsi qu'elle-même en l'espace de quelques heures. Elle se rappela alors ce que le chevalier avait expliqué. Elle avait totalement oublié la présence du Jissai Satori puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le sentir. Elle trouvait son homologue de la Balance déjà moralisateur mais ce guerrier de Zeus était très fort lui aussi… Submergée par ses propres émotions, elle tenta de simplement les enfouir dans un coin de son esprit tourmenté. La Vertu le sentit immédiatement.

-Tu peux tenir compte de mon conseil comme tu es libre de l'ignorer. Mais prends rapidement ta décision. Si tu n'es pas à la hauteur, pars par toi-même avant que Zeus ou nous autres, Vertus, ne te contraignons à quitter ce monde.

Sora entreprit de venir à la rescousse de son amie mais il bloqua quand il aperçut la silhouette qui se tenait sur le seuil du salon. Le Cosmos qu'elle diffusait était doux et en harmonie avec celui qui voilait l'air ambiant. Ainsi, sa présence était très discrète. Il s'agissait d'un chevalier puisque son visage était masqué mais elle ne portait ni armure ni tunique, seulement une robe blanche qui soulignait ses courbes féminines. Elle fit quelques pas puis vacilla. En prenant appui sur le dossier du sofa dans lequel était assise Cassiopée, elle contourna la table pour s'assoir aux côtés de la Vertu de la Vérité. Le jeune guerrier des Poissons reconnut alors son paisible Cosmos et ses longs cheveux d'un brun presque grenat dans la belle lumière du jour.

-Archadia. Souffla son compagnon d'arme.

-Je suis venue te présenter mes excuses, Asmita. Je vais attendre Aiolos avec vous puis irai recevoir mon châtiment auprès du Seigneur Zeus. Dit-elle d'une voix ne laissant apparaître que l'acceptation de son sort.

-Qui parle de châtiment ? Tu t'es battue en chevalier.

-Mais j'ai échoué. Je me suis laissé aveugler par mes sentiments et l'ennemi est parvenu à me piéger.

-Tu n'as pas perdu ton honneur, Archadia.

-Tu es trop clément, mon ami. Soupira la Vertu qui posa une main sur son flanc blessé.

Les trois chevaliers furent surpris par la personnalité de la guerrière. Son Cosmos était comme une carapace dépourvue de toute aspérité, mais sa voix exprimait de sincères regrets, presque une confession.

-Chers chevaliers d'Athéna, je vous présente Archadia, Vertu majeure de la Justice.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Sora. Je suis le chevalier des Poissons. Je suis enchanté de te connaître. J'espère que tu es plus gentille qu'Asmita parce qu'il vient de disputer Cassiopée mais j'aime pas trop ça. Se présenta le garçon avec un débit de parole très soutenu.

-Ravie, de même. Répondit la guerrière de Zeus d'un air absent.

Son regard et son Cosmos étaient attirés par le personnage qu'était le chevalier de la Balance. Elle reconnut la Cloth, bien sûr mais ce qu'elle lut en Shiryū la surprit beaucoup. Quand le jeune homme la fixa en fronçant les sourcils, elle comprit qu'il avait, lui aussi, senti cette étrange connexion. Le chevalier remarqua d'ailleurs le dragon ascendant dont l'image était ténue, comme en filigrane sur le poignet de la Vertu. Archadia était intriguée par la présence d'un guerrier pareil. Sa tentative d'en savoir plus sur ce lien qu'elle partageait avec le chevalier d'Athéna fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Panacée dans la pièce.

-Dame Archadia ! La gronda la guérisseuse en hésitant sur le ton à prendre. Bien qu'étant une demi-déesse grâce au sang de son père Asclépios, le statut de Vertu de la blessée la plaçait hiérarchiquement au-dessus d'elle.

-Oui, Panacée ? Fit la guerrière comme si elle ne souffrait pas du tout.

-Vous ne deviez pas quitter votre lit ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes gravement anémiée et que quelques gouttes de poison circulent encore dans vos veines.

-Je suis… une Vertu de Zeus, Roi des dieux de l'Olympe. Tant que je ne suis pas terrassée, je me relèverai et continuerai à assumer ma fonction. Déclara le Juge des dieux en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Sora sourit devant une telle abnégation, Cassiopée lança un regard amusé à son confrère de la septième maison tant ces mots auraient pu être les siens, Asmita gratifia son homologue d'un léger sourire qui disait « ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous en sortirons un moment sans toi, va te reposer ».

-Dame Archadia ! Intervint Hygie qui déboula elle aussi dans la salle de repos.

-Je sais, Panacée m'a déjà sermonnée.

-Sermonnée ? Ma Dame, je ne me permettrais pas. Ce n'était qu'un… conseil. Se défendit l'aînée

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Le Seigneur Dieu Hermès requiert votre présence dans les plus brefs délais ainsi que celle du Seigneur Asmita de la Vérité. J'ai bien tenté de lui dire que vous étiez convalescente mais il insiste.

-Si un dieu requiert la présence de deux Vertus, cela doit être grave non ? Demanda Sora qui ne contenait pas sa soif de savoir.

-Jeunes gens, je vous demande juste de rester dans le Panthéon. Aiolos ne devrait pas tarder. » Expliqua le chevalier divin.

Les deux guérisseuses précédèrent les Vertus en sortant de la pièce. Toujours diminuée malgré ce qu'elle affirmait, Archadia fut obligée de s'appuyer sur son confrère pour marcher à un rythme relativement soutenu.


End file.
